


To love a Beast

by homunerd



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, F/F, hegemon edelgard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homunerd/pseuds/homunerd
Summary: "Cursed," She said. She growled. Her voice distorted by her demonic body. "A curse for all eternity."Aka hegemon Edelgard x Byleth
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 33
Kudos: 479





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my beauty and the beast au (high key may take a spin of my own). Enjoy your stay. 
> 
> -Livi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets a quest.

Fodlan was large and expansive. The land was larger than anywhere Byleth and her father had ever traveled before. It had been at least a three week since they had moved from their old base and she wondered, quietly, if they were ever going to make it to the small village set just inside the Oghma Mountains. 

Byleth wasn’t always sure why they always needed to move, they just did. More often than not, it would be instantaneous. Jeralt would gather the crew and announce someone had hired them. There was always a new mission in a new town in a new land. Sometimes the trip would take hours, while others would take days or weeks. This was probably the longest trip yet, reaching just over a month. The mountains were hard to get through. Apparently this mission paid well, though, because most of the members to still be with them. 

“We’re almost there, A few minutes at most.” Jeralt shouted from his horse. The group of mercenaries behind him whooped and hollered as they started chattering louder, most complaining about their feet or back. 

Byleth continued to walk with her thoughts as normal, observing the surroundings. The trees were a lush dark green as were the surrounding areas. It was different than their old home. Their previous base was full of sand and sun which could bake a person in five seconds without the proper wear. 

The roads were also most notably clear of any branches or weeds meaning it must be a well traveled. 

As she continued to walk, Byleth’s first view of the town was as expected. Small, quaint, and without much substance besides the necessities such as a blacksmith and butcher. There was a nice fountain, however, in the middle of it making it seem wealthier than most. 

What caught Byleth’s eye was the view _behind_ the town. She stopped walking next to the fountain as she took in the view. In the distance loomed a huge cathedral. Large stones were very obviously cracked, and from where she stood, Byleth could barely see part of the roof had collapsed. Mist curled around the top of the tower. Ominous.

“Byleth!” Her father’s voice rang out making her turn and catch up. She found him next to the inn north of the fountain. He was already unpacking his horse, the saddle hung up behind him. He turned and smiled. 

“We’ll be staying here for a few weeks while the mission is taken care of.” He handed her the backpack full of her possessions as well as a small brass key. “Room 12 down to the right. I need to settle some business with the inn owner, but some of the group is going out to dinner if you want to join them at the bar across from here.” He gestures behind her. “I’ll be there soon.” 

Byleth doesn’t really want to, but she decided any food is better than no food. Usually the other mercenaries end up getting so drunk that no one remembers who needs to pay for what. So in retrospect, it’s free food. The best kind of food.

She surveyed the room as she drooped her bag next to the bed. Clean, barren, and customary extra blankets. Like all the inns, it has a bed and a desk with a gas lamp. Homey, but not home. There was a window next to her bed. Nothing out of the ordinary. She walked back into the hallway and locked the door. The inn is small, compared to others she had been in, with only two wings and a stable in the back. It seems fairly empty with exception to the crew. After scanning her new, temporary home, Byleth decided she was hungry enough to eat. The bar across the way reminded her of the woods. Lots of dark wood, with a large wooden bar and shelves of trinkets. She decided to sit at the bar. It was close enough to the group of rowdy band of mercenaries but just far enough she was not required to talk to them. 

“What do you want.” The bartender asked. He was a tall, seemingly middle-aged figure with greying wisps in his short haircut. 

“Water,” She replied. “And a steak.”

He nodded then went to call into the back. There are a few others at the bar, mostly on the other side away. She wondered offhandedly if they are locals. 

“The steak will be out in a few. Here’s your water.” He set the cup down. “I’m assuming you’re not from around here with that gettup of yours. You with the others?” He gestured to the mercenaries behind her. 

“Thank you.” She dipped her head. The water sloshed around as she scooted it closer. “Yes. I am with them. We come from outside of Fodlan.” 

“Must’ve been a long hike, here for business?”

Byleth nodded again. “Yes.” She pauses, sipping her water. “If I may ask, when we first entered in the distance there was a cathedral west of here. Do you happen to know what is called.”

The bartender raised his eyebrows. “Cathedral? You must mean Garreg Mach Monastery.”

Byleth’s eyebrows furrowed as she frowned. “Garreg Mach?”

“Yeah, it's about a half a day’s travel on foot. the locals say it's haunted.” He chuckled wiping a mug. “A lot of bull if you asked me..”

“Haunted?” Byleth pressed. 

“People have ideas about the place. Legend has it there was a revolution, a few hundred years ago.” He places the cup on a drying rack. “A princess tried to usurp the Church of Serios’ archbishop because of political issues. They say she ended up fighting the archbishop who was actually a dragon god. The fight ended in the princess’s favor, but they say she died not long after because of a curse the dragon put on her before she was slayed.” 

“A curse?” Byleth was very interested at this point. 

“Aye, A curse. Apparently the dragon cursed the princess by turning her into a gruesome monster. It made all her people cower in terror, so much so some tried to kill her. They say she still lurks there, in the shadows.” He shrugged. One of the mercenaries came over to ask for another cup of mead. The bartender sighed as he poured him a glass. He shuffles back to her. “Some visitors have tried to go see, but they never came back here to tell me if they saw anything interesting. I think the locals are just paranoid.” 

Byleth hummed as she sipped her water. Maybe she’ll visit this supposed haunted church.

“Jeralt!” the group behind her cheered. She turned to see her father stride in looking as he always did. He was immediately handed a mug of mead and invited to sit. 

“Here is your steak.” The steaming piece of meat was set down in front of her drawing her attention away as her mouth watered. 

“Thank you.” She began to dig in. Maybe this move wouldn’t be so bad. 

\-------

_Who are you?_ The girl in front of her had green hair and green eyes. She wore very detailed garments tinted with gold. She laid sprawled out on a tall stone throne.

Byleth shrugged. The girl raised an eyebrow. Byleth started to fidget. Her green eyes glowed and seemed to peer into her soul. “Byleth.” 

“ _Byleth,_ ” The girl hummed shifting in her throne. She sighed and frowned. _Who am I?_

Byleth shrugged again.

 _Perhaps, we will find out together._ The girl hummed. _It seems I have seemed to have lost my memory._ The girl sighed heavily, then yawns. _I must take a nap now. Goodnight._

\------

Byleth woke with a start. Her dream though fading away put her on edge. She frowned and rubbed her face. 

It was morning. The light was shining through the window next to her bed. She sighed, forcing herself to not flop back down. 

There was a long standing tradition after a new move that had not changed in years. 

It started like this. The morning after, she would always wake up before Jeralt, who could be found hungover in his bedroom sleeping. 

She would find something to eat (this time it was a piece of fruit, an orange no less, a rare treat), then go wake him up by dowsing water on him.

She first did this when she was little, when she was hungry and young and wanted her dad to wake up, and it had just stuck ever since. 

She crept into his room as quietly as she could, which wasn’t hard considering his loud snores. Standing over him, she held a glass of water, then promptly tipped it over. 

He woke with a jerk, sputtering as the water filled his air ways. 

“What! GET DOWN IM- Oh.” He swallowed hard, looking around he spotted his daughter holding an empty glass. “Byleth, gosh you scared me.” He gave a strained laugh as he rubbed his eyes. “I’m awake, did you find something to eat?”

She nodded, handing him an extra orange she managed to snag. 

“Thank you, say could you…” He heaved a sigh. “Let me be for a bit, I need to wake up. Please close the door.” 

She nodded again and left the room, closing the door. 

It would take approximately one hour for Jeralt to finally emerge refreshed and another two hours for Byleth and he to get everyone together. Rounding up the troops, he liked to call it. Byleth felt indifferent. Most of them were found sprawled out in the common room dead asleep. 

Her father pulled her aside before the detailed debriefing. “We’re supposed to work on guarding trade routes around here for the Kingdom of Faerghus. Apparently there’s been a few scuffles with suspicious figures.” He rubbed his temples. He probably had a headache. “There's also a side job if you want to look into it, directly from the King himself.” He held out a weathered, partially crumpled letter. “It’s a normal scout and destroy, I felt it might be more interesting to you than just standing around waiting.”

She nodded taking the paper. Her father never liked being under a royal contract. Whenever he was drunk he would swear they were “little shits with too much money and time”. She had asked her father about his past multiple times, but he never budged saying it was not important. Even drunk. Byleth herself never had encountered any nobles the past twenty one years. Jeralt allowing her to do this was unheard of, perhaps he thought she was old enough to stand on her own. This would be interesting.

She sat herself in the corner of the room, positioned close to the door in case of an emergency. Unfolding the letter, she scanned it. The handwriting was a clean cursive. It was obvious that the writer has had some sort of calligraphy tutoring. She squinted and started to read. 

_Jeralt Eniser,_

_My name is Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd. I am king of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus situated in the north of Fodland._

_I had asked for recommendations on who the contact about the following issue and your name was the one to come up the most. I hope I do not disturb you, please feel free to disregard this message and destroy it if you please._

_The first is about trade. There have been recent occurrences of thieves and bandits pillaging and plundering. There have also been accounts of dark mages being scene trying to take over villages around the Church of Seiros’ land. If you could monitor these routes for any suspicious activity._

_The second is about an older issue. In recent years there have been claims near the old monastery of Garreg Mach that a suspicious character has been lurking and living there. There has been more recent appearances of this character. I suspect this figure is most likely a rogue of some sort or perhaps a stowaway of another land. In either case, Garreg Mach is considered to be Holy Lands under the Church of Serio. I would like you to investigate and drive out the figure using any means necessary._

_Thank you for your time,_

_King Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd_

Suspicious figure. Byleth hummed folding the letter. She wondered if it had to do with the folk legend with the princess and dragon. At least she has a reason to go now. Her mind focused back in on Jeralt. She apparently had zoned out the entire objective debrief. 

“Any questions?” Jeralt asked. No one spoke up so he nodded. “Let's get to work.” 

“Father,” Byleth poked him as he passed by. “I’ll take the mission. I believe I may already have a lead.”

He smiled. No matter how many scars on his face, he always looked like a teddy bear. He ruffled her hair. She scowled. “Don’t get hurt. If you need any help tell me.” 

Byleth nodded. “I won't.” 

\------

The next day she woke up bright and early. The sun had barely started to rise when she headed out, leaving a note under her father's door. The path to Garreg Mach was overgrown and broken. The majority of the struggle was chopping away at the weeds and vines in the pathway. Byleth huffed, sheathing her sword to take a breath as she surveyed the area. Before her lay an gigantic stone entrance inlay with a rusted metal gate. The whole entrance was overgrown with vines and a few crumpled and cracked stones but otherwise intact. 

After some searching, she found a gaping opening large enough to fit through. Perhaps it was made by previous explorers before her.

Byleth managed to shimmy her way through it, not before a few of the wires snagging on her cape. She was able to free herself and stood inside the monastery, brushing herself off. 

_Wow,_ she thought as the view laid out before her. Charred remains of what looked like shops littered each side leading up to a huge oak door. It must have took ages for this to be built. A shame it’s all ruins now. She could see broken swords littered as well as a few bones, most likely from all those years ago. She stepped over them carefully to be sure not to disturb them. 

The sun beat down on her back as she stood in front of the large oak doors. She scanned the entrance as she wondered if there were any traps that could be spring. The only thing she found was a large black crow that seemed to stare at her. She blinked back at it, and it flew off. Not seeing anything else of interest she pushed at the door. It creaked angrily. It almost felt like it was locked. 

She pushed with her shoulder, grunting as the wood seemed to groan under the pressure. Suddenly, there was a loud snap and the door she was pushing swung forwards. 

Byleth peered in. The darkness covered what was inside making it impossible to see. The mercenary could only make out a red rug under her feet which seemed to go into the void. 

Byleth unsheathed her sword as she crept in. 

There was a bright flash to her right and she turned to defend herself-

Oh, it was a torch. She raised an eyebrow. Magical torches? 

They were too high for her to reach and bring with her. She lowered her sword a little, stepping further in. The hallway immediately light up. Each torch flickered on one by one. Inside the old velvet carpet lined the hall leading up a few steps into four directions. A variety of chandeliers hung above her littered with cobwebs and dust and dead flies. The air smelled like death. 

She decided to go straight. Maybe there was an upstairs, she could explore top down and then into the various nooks and crannies. She continued stopping when she saw a stairway leading up. Bingo. 

She crawled forward up the winding stair case. Torches lit the stairwell, but she did not let down her guard. Her sword glinted as she got to the top. Once again, pitch dark. She held out her sword as the torches sputtered to life, lighting up the vacant hallway. 

This time there were two directions, a corridor to her left and another to her right. She peered her head around the entrance. 

Diagonally to her right she could make out there was a door. It was closed, but a faint glow of orange leaked from the gaps and cracks. 

Byleth frowned, readying her sword. The person could be camping there. It would make sense, since it was sheltered and away from the damp cold of the downstairs. She narrowed her eyes as she braced herself for an attack. Cautiously, she pressed her ear against the door. No sound, so she pushed. The door swung open.

She positioned her sword to defend herself from-

… No one. She frowned, but something told her not to lower her sword. The room was lit by the sunlight streaming through the stained glass window the span of the wall. 

Once again, beautiful, Byleth thought. Inlaid in gold was a picture of a woman with green hair and wings spread wide. 

She looked around. There was a dramatic contrast between the windows and the room. The room was in shambles. Hundreds of objects, mostly broken swords, bones, and furniture, were scattered around. Most destroyed, some broken. There was notably a large painting in the far back, on the wall. A family? Byleth could barely tell from the deep gouges crossing the faces. It smelled as though something was decaying. 

In front of the window was a pedestal with a small glass case that sat on top. Blood red light emitted from it, blinking like a pulse. As Byleth drew near, she realized it was a stone. It hovered over the pedestal. Dust and pieces of rock laid underneath the it. 

Byleth lowered her sword as she stood before the stone. It felt like it was calling her. There was a tug at her chest, making her take a step. 

_I’m here,_ it called. _Come to me, my child_.

She reached out her hand. It was almost as though she could feel the light. She touched the glass. 

_Come, Touch, Co-_

There was a low rumbling growl behind her. Byleth could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand as the temperature dropped. Mist curled around her breath on every exhale. 

“ _Who are you._ ” The inhuman voice bellowed behind her. Byleth jumped, steadying her sword as she turned around.

As she turned, red glowing eyes stared back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/30 - edited some tense and weird transitions  
> 8/30/20 - edited more grammar flubs and spelling
> 
> Just an idea that probably will be expanded. Not sure how many chapters there may be but the plan is to keep it as simple as possible. A little deviation from the original plot hope no one is offended. 
> 
> No beta so hopefully no terrible or glaring mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets into trouble twice and gets lucky twice.

“ _Who are you._ ” The inhuman voice bellowed behind her. Byleth jumped, steadying her sword as she whipped around.

In front of her face, red glowing eyes stared back.

It was a woman. Or reminisce of one. Her body was cruelty distorted, her skin grey. Even though she was bent over at the waist, she still loomed over the mercenary. Her head almost hit the ceiling as she stared down at Byleth. It almost looked as though someone had cut off her limbs and transplanted her into a large body with larger. She had two pairs of shoulders, the larger ones reminiscent of feathers covering her long, disproportionate arms. Wings sprouted from her back, there were barely any feathers making them look like a mockery of the angels. A large, scaly tail whipped around behind her. 

It looked… painful. Her head was set within a three leaf like structures lined with teeth. Her face framed by bleach white hair that were tinted pink in the red stone’s light. It was styled around golden horns joined together by a golden plaque centered across her forehead. Byleth analyzed her face, seeing features that were once soft and delicate had become torn into with unnatural grey sinue like the rest of her body. The skin that could be seen was pale, almost as white as her hair. Her pupils, still burning red were surrounded by black irises and sclera.

She bared her teeth showing a jaw full of pointed teeth including two large canines.

Byleth gripped her sword tightly. “I should be asking you that. You are trespassing on holy territory.” 

There is another low growl. “ _Holy territory.”_ A long spindly hand reached out and wrapped around the nearest pillar as if she was going to fall. Her body was forced to contort in order for her horns to not scrape the ceiling. “ _No one should be here_ .” She leaned forward. Byleth backed up a step. “ _How did you get in. Who are you._ ” 

“Byleth Eisner.” The mercenary stated. “I am here on behalf of King Dimitri and the Kingdom of Faerghus.”

“ _Dimitri,_ ” The beast seem to roar as she spit out the name like poison. She shifted closer. “ _So King Dimitri sent you.”_ She laughed. “ _Were you sent to kill me?”_

Byleth glanced behind her only to realize there was no space between her and the pedestal. “No, My orders are to investigate and uproot the suspicious activity situated around Garrah Mach. However, I must inform you to leave or I will have to use force.” 

The beast rumbled like it pained her. “ _Suspicious activity? Is that his farce. He knows I can never leave_ .” She closed her eyes. _“And yet…”_ There was a deep growl. _“It is unfortunate, Byleth, but alas the only answer I fear is to kill you first.”_

Before Byleth had time to react large hand shot out and grabbed her. With a yelp she was lifted off the floor before both hands clasped together in a bone crushing grip. Pain shot up her arm as Byleth felt the bones in her hand shifting and cracking against the hilt of the sword. Her hand guard seemed to mold into her skin. She shouted in pain. There was a loud snap and Byleth watched as the blade of her sword snapped from the shear force. 

The beast did not even flinch. Instead she leaned backwards. The horns scrapped against the ceiling. “ _Perhaps if I returned a body Dimitri will finally understand_.”

Byleth saw violet flames starting to lick down the monster’s arm. “W-wait.” Byleth choked, struggling with the pressure and the sudden heat. “M-May I ask, W-what is your name?”

The creature tilted her head and the flames stopped its steady movement forward. Byleth wheezed. “ _Did he not_ …” She paused, eyebrows furrowing. “ _I will grant you this, for you were sent on a quest for fools.”_ Her glowing eyes narrowed. “ _Once, many moons ago, I was named Edelgard._ ” 

Edelgard, Byleth thought. 

“ _Good bye, Byleth_ , _may you rest in above.”_ The violet flames continued its crawl down the monster’s arm again and Byleth started to feel her hair singe. 

Gritting her teeth, she used the rest of her breath to rush out, “A-are you a princess?”

“ _What?”_ The fire halted a second time. Red pupils widened in confusion then dilated to pinholes. “ _What did you say?”_

“I-I said,” Byleth took in a deep breath. Her chest hurt. “Are you a princess?” 

“ _A princess.”_ The hands tightened and Byleth felt something else crack in her. “ _Why? Tell me.”_

“Oh, Um,” Byleth stared directly into those red eyes as she tried to forget the pain. Sweat started to gather on her brow from the heat. “T-There’s a story, about a princess who lead a revolution. She was cursed because of the dragon god. I-I was wondering if that had to do with you.” 

“ _A dragon god._ ” The hands released her almost as though they were the ones being burned. The flames died out. Byleth dropped to the floor. She landed with a ooph and the sword handle landed with a clatter in front of her. Realizing she was freed she crawled as fast as she could away from Edelgard’s hands. “ _A cursed princess.”_ The beast named Edelgard began to laugh. Those large hands moved to cover her head. “ _A cursed fool.”_

Byleth paused, just a foot away from the door. There was something human about those words… something _painful._

“ _Cursed, yes.”_ She said. Her voice distorted and Byleth wondered if she was crying. “ _A cursed for all eternity.”_ There was another laugh that dissolves into heavy breathing. 

Byleth stood up slowly. She frowned turning towards the beast, cradling her crushed hand. Was she crying? Within her chest she could feel was pain from what was most likely a cracked rib, but something else lingered. Empathy?

The beast lurched and Byleth tensed, backing up. Instead of going towards her, however, the creature moved closer pedestal. She was peering into the light as if it held all the answers.

“ _... Leave me.”_ Her voice was low as she bowed head turned down. “ _Never speak of this again, and never come back.”_

Byleth blinked, “Edel-” 

“ _LEAVE! NOW!”_ The walls trembled and dust fell from the ceiling. “ _If I see you again I will not be so generous.”_

Byleth swallowed then nodded. “Thank you.” She whispered.

And she ran, not daring to look back. 

\-------

“You let her go!” 

“ _I had to.”_ There was a low rumbling emitting from Edelgard as she crouched in front of the chipped stone. The red light continued to pulse, which she suspected wouldn't be much longer. The stone itself was looking worse as the days went by. Cracks littered the once smooth red stone. These days a particularly large crack had been wormings itself up the middle.

“She could have helped you!” A reddish morning dove fluttered indignantly. “You know it, I know it, even Hubert knows it, though it's not like he would say anything to you. She was _interested_.”

Edelgard let her eyes wander to the dove now fluttering over the glass container. She felt tired, more tired than she had felt in years. “ _Dorothea. Let me be.”_

“I will not.” The feathers fluffed. “You’re a fool if you think you’re going to survive like this.” She paused. “If _we_ are to survive this.” 

“ _She was sent from Dimitri, she could have been under his influence._ ” Edelgard closed her eyes. She tapped into the ache of her body that was always lurking under the surface. Each nerve ending continued to screamed endlessly, ever since that day. Even breathing hurt. “ _Perhaps I should have killed her and spared us the trouble…”_ She thought a moment before shuttering. _“Perhaps I should have let her kill me.”_

“Don’t you dare say that.” Dorothea puffed up. “Come on guys tell her she’s being insatiable.”

“I agree.” An orange monkey appeared from behind a broken closet in the room. “I, Ferdinand von Aeg-” 

“Quite your prattle, Von Aegir,” A sloth peeked from under a blanket. “We all know what you’re saying. I, however, would like to get some sleep.”

“Linhardt, You’ve been asleep since morning.” Dorothea pointed out as she fluttered off of the glass container and on top of the mass on the floor. “Speaking of which, where’s Caspar?”

“Here!” Uncurling near the entrance a brown and blue armadillo rocked on his back. “I can’t believe a human was here! She was somethin’, did you see her? Damn! Holding up against Edelgard like that. Of course she was no match, but this was unheard of!” He laughed righting himself onto his feet.

“Caspar not so loud,” Linhardt whined. He swiped a claw lethargically in attempts to grasp the blanket. 

Dorothea huffed, “Petra? Bernadetta?”

Fur rippled from the shadows as an ocelot jumped down from its perch. “I do agree with Dorothea. There seem to have a chance.” 

“Thank you Petra.” Dorothea fluttered up from Linhardt down onto the small cat’s head. 

There was a small squeak as Caspar nudged his nose into a hole in the wall. “Come out Berndetta! Black Eagle Strike Force is gathering!”

“O-Ok-Okay. I c-can hear you.” A small voice stuttered as a mouse crept out into the open. She peered around before darting straight towards Petra and underneath her front two paws.

Petra leaned her head down and licked the head small rodent, purring. Bernedette squeaked, shaking, but didn't move away. 

“Gang’s all here.” Dorothea blinked. “So-”

“Wait,” Ferdinand said climbing on top of one of the many wood piles. “Where is Hubert?” 

As he said that a large black crow swooped in from outside the door. He landed on top of Edelgard’s shoulder. “Your Majesty, I apologize for being tardy.” 

“ _It is alright Hubert_ .” The monster rumbled. She opened her eyes and turned around to see her crew, her comrades, her friends. She shook her head. “ _I apologize to everyone for saying that. I was... foolishly thinking about myself.”_

“I-It’s alright, Lady Edegard.” Bernadetta looked up. “We know you have had a lot you’ve been thinking about.” 

“ _It has been long enough.”_ Edegard swung her hands and gripped the nearest column to balance herself. Her tail curled against her body as she leaned closer to the floor. “ _Though I fear for the worst. Time is short_ _and she will never come back_.” 

“You never may know.” Petra tilted her head. “She may come back. She did seem… interesting in our story.” 

“Yeah what was about that anyways?” Caspar moved next to Ferdinand. He stood on his hind legs. “A tale about the revolution? I haven’t seen a live human for _ages_. I thought those rumors would have died down by now.”

“Mortals have a tendency to need answers.” Hubert ruffled his feathers. “I have seen more than a few visitors here trying to sneak into the monastery.” He dipped his head low. “I was able to dissuade them to leave. Thinking back, perhaps they were scared enough to tell others about what they have seen within the monastery.”

“Maybe,” Dorothea hummed. “It does not explain the sudden need for _him_ to send someone out.” 

“Perhaps he is growing restless _”_ Ferdinand chimed in. “His council may be pressuring him to act.”

“ _Enough.”_ Edelgard closed her eyes. There was a new pain in her nonexistent heart. “ _There is no use bickering about something we do not know._ ” 

Dorothea cooed in agreement. “Of course! Meaning we should focus on what we do know. That woman, Byleth was it. She stayed when she could have fled. There must have been something of interest here, not just her quest.” There were murmurs of agreement within the band of animals. “It may be wise to try to find her.” 

“She looked injured,” Ferdinand pointed out. “Her hand did not look very good.”

“Dark is falling speedily.” Petra said. “The woods may not be safe for someone who is injured.” 

“Agreed, Especially if she is new here.” Dorothea nodded. 

Linhardt groaned. “If it would make you all leave, I have been hearing the demonic beasts have been out as of late. Their howling has been keeping me up at night.”

“Demonic beasts?!” Caspar shouted. “We have to go save her!”

“ _Save her?”_ Edelgard hissed. The stone column in her grasp started to crack. “ _What is this. We are not-”_

“I will find where she is located.” Hubert injected. Everyone gawked at him as he flew into the air, flapping a few times. Edelgard stared at him in disbelief, her grip on the column loosening. “Apologies, your majesty, I believe this is for the best.” He flew out the door.

Edelgard gritted her teeth. She was going to move her hand to grasp at him when she was met with soft fur. She looked down. Petra, she realized. The cat started to purr and nuzzle up against her hand. “ _You do not expect something to happen, after everything-”_

“My dear Edie,” Dorothea cooed as she landed on Edegard’s bulky shoulder. Her eyes glinted. “Even though you were the _esteemed_ and _decorated_ Flame Emperor, I believe this kind of flame was never your forte.” Edelgard sputtered as Dorothea flew up to perch on her head. “Leave it to me, I _live_ for this.” 

The dove turned her attention to the others who were waiting for their orders. “Lets gear up team! We have a woman to find.”

\-------

Byleth stumbled through the woods. Night was falling fast and the overgrown path was getting harder to see. She wasn’t quite sure if this was even the path back. Nothing looked remotely familiar, though it could have been the growing shadows that started to disorent her. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to dusk, though her vision was blurry from the pain that continued to radiate from her ribs and her hand.

For the first time since the monastery she paused to catch her breath. Sweat poured down her back making her clothes and armor chafe uncomfortably. The adrenaline was wearing off, meaning it was only a matter of time until she was tired. Tiredness meant mistakes, and mistakes could mean death. Byleth sighed, she was walking on a thin line. The sun just barely glimmered in the horizons. The sky was already painted blues and pinks from the lasting rays. Byleth guessed it was only a matter of time for the darkness to completely submerge the forest. 

She had been stupid. So, so stupid. Too bold and arrogant. She had left most of her camping gear back at the inn, she should have been more careful. Shelter seemed to be far away, and fire scarce. 

Night meant danger. Without either shelter or fire it could mean death. Byleth breathed in, feeling the cooling air within her lungs as she resigned to her fate of no sleep. She wondered if this was better than dying.

The mercenary took inventory. Her sword was broken and gone, which was unfortunate. Jeralt wouldn’t be excited to hear the news, but at least she still had her dagger. One less thing to buy. She reached with her good hand to check her pouch. She felt around hitting both the small tin and soft cotton she sighed in relief.

First things first, making a splint. 

Pulling out the cooling salve kit and roll of bandages she scanned the floor bed for twigs thick enough for a splint. Finding some she took off the bent hand guard, grimacing as her deformed hand came into view. She popped open a glass vial and braced herself as alcohol spilled over the wounds. Byleth hissed, spreading the salve, then slowly bandaging her hand. She then used the sticks to push as many bones into place, setting it, before she wrapped a few more bandages around it to hold their spots. She tugged at the knot with her teeth before double checking it was secure.

Breathing heavily, she slumped against the nearest tree. The salve started to numb pain but she could tell her body was reaching its limit in terms of physicality. Her stomach growled and she frowned. Another thing to add to the list.

She looked up at the sky the moon had appeared. It would be foolish to go out without adjusted eyes so decided to wait. There was no use going forward if she was unable to see.

It would also give her time to think.

Edelgard, Byleth closed her eyes and envisioned the glowing eyes that could see into her soul.

“It was true.” She murmured. An unsettling feeling sunk deep into her gut. “Everything was true. She must have been the princess.” 

_Of course she is._

Byleth snapped her eyes open pulling out her dagger. Her body tensed. “Who's there?”

 _Calm down,_ The voice turned indignant. _Do you not remember me?_

Byleth frowned. That voice. The only one she could remember was... “Nameless girl?”

 _My name is Sothis._ The green haired girl popped into view and Byleth jumped almost swiping the dagger at her. She looked visibly annoyed, “and not a girl, but a goddess. I have at least remembered that much.” 

“Sothis.” The name felt familiar on her tongue. Byleth frowned. “You can talk to me?” 

“Oh put that away. I'm in no position to hurt you." The goddess rolled her eyes at the dagger and Byleth hesitated before sheathing it, “It seems we are linked at the soul.”

“Linked…” She shifted. “Why have you not talked sooner?”

“My nap was disrupted by some very powerful magic,” Sothis did not bother to keep the yawn out of her voice _,_ “I believe it was a Crest stone. Very particular, however, it was not a normal one.”

“Crest stone?” Byleth frowned. The red stone?

“Yes, the red stone,” Sothis hummed thoughtfully, “Do you not know what a Crest stone is?”

“No.” Byleth said, feeling a bit uncomfortable that her thoughts could be heard. “I have never seen such a,” She hesitated. What _was_ she? “... creature before.”

Sothis hummed again. “I suppose I could attempt to explain. Crest stones were once used as ancient weapons, changing mortals into monsters.” Sothis furrowed her eyebrows crossing her arms. “They were used to destroy. And although they were unpredictable, it could turn the tides of a war." She paused, “That Crest stone, however, did not feel normal. That one an ancient power I have not encountered in a long time. _”_

Byleth frowned, “How do you know what a Crest stone feels like?” 

Sothis hesitated. For the first time she looked uncertain, _“_ In truth, I do not know. Everything is just a… feeling.” 

It was Byleth’s turn to hum in thought. 

In a blink, darkness had call but consumed the lands. The moon’s light beamed overhead. It was a full moon, unmarked by the normal lantern lights she was use too.

Byleth took a few more breaths and decided her vision was good enough to find shelter. The stars glowed against the inky night as she stood.

“Be careful,” Sothis frowned _,_ “I feel the presence of another Crest stone. Less powerful, but dangerous in every sense.”

“A Crest stone.” Byleth looked around. Seeing nothing, she blinked at the goddes. “Is it close?” 

“Not that I can sense,” She paused, tilting her head. “The pulse is weak but it would be best to keep up your guard.” 

Byleth wiped cold sweat from her forehead. “Okay.” 

Her walk was slower than before as she squinted through the shadows into the brush. Sothis had begun floating around her remarking on the scenery. It was mindless, but welcome, letting her ignore the pain as she cut through bushes with her dagger.

A howl erupted from the distance. Sothis quieted, looking into the distance. Was it a wolf? It sounded much more strangled, making the hair on Byleth’s neck stand on end. “If we are careful, I do not think they will come towards us.” The goddess remarked. 

Byleth nodded, turn back to her task.

A few more cuts and the forest seemed to end. The earth chopped jaggedly off as Byleth came upon on a small cliff. The moonlight washed the vast sea of trees. There were no lights, no villages, as far as she could see. She looked down and kicked a rock. It was too dangerous to climb down, the dirt looked too loose. 

“Might be better to go back the way I came,” Byleth mused. “I do not remember encountering a cliff when I arrived. Perhaps there is a cave closer to the castle.”

“Very true.” Sothis sighed. “Maybe - Wait.”

“What.” Byleth glanced at Sothis who was looking behind her. Byleth turned around.

For a second time that day, red eyes stared back at her. 

In the moonlight Byleth could see a ripple of fur as the wolf animal opened its mouth. Saliva dripped from its mawl and its breath steamed the night air. It was no normal wolf. It was huge, standing at least eleven feet. It’s fur was torn and tattered and there was a large scar over its left eye. The muscles rippled, and the wolf dipped low as if it was getting ready to pounce. 

“Ah,” Byleth muttered. The goddess blipped, gone from her vision. “Sothis-” 

_Run!_

The mercenary did not need to be told twice. She bolted to the right, skirting dangerously at the edge of the cliff before zipping around back into the forest. There was a hearty howl and the forest shook with the shear force. Two more howls followed and the ground felt unstable.

She tried her hardest to steady her breathing as she jumped over the vines and forest debris. Her breath had become hot in her chest and every time she inhaled her cracked rib protested. Her splinted hand started to sting from the bushes she forced her way through. 

“Any ideas?” She huffed. It was a dangerous game running like this. She was bound to trip any second. 

_None comes to mind._ The goddess said, _Unfortunately my memory about these beasts serves to be very limited- DUCK!_

Byleth did as she was told. A giant paw swept over her head and hit a tree to her right. It collapsed with a loud thud. She lifted her arm trying to sheild herself from flying wood as she continued to run. 

_Logs!_

She jumped over one of the logs and planned to use the other to volt herself through. As soon as she landed on top of it she hears a crack underneath her. Time slowed as her foot fell through the log and her ankle cracked. Byleth swore, quickly balancing herself as momentum tried to carry her forward into the ground.. She glanced down at her stuck foot, then looked behind her seeing the demonic wolf race towards her. Trees were being demolished by the sheer size of the monster. She looked to her right, two more red eyes. She looked to her left. Another pair.

She was going to be torn apart. Hastily she tried to pull her leg out only to realize it to be futile. She took out her dagger only to see in her peripherals both wolves jumping towards her. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the on coming claws.

There was a crack in the air. 

Suddenly she was thrown into the throne room. Sothis stared down at her with a neutral expression. After a few moments she sighed leaning back into her thrown, “I am amazed you’ve gotten this far. Your reflexes are faster than I expected.” 

Byleth swallowed. Her body felt clammy and cold. “W-what happened?” 

“I have stopped time.” The goddess said as though it was the easiest thing in the world. “Though it seems it may not do us much help. If I were to resume time your body would be shredded, then eaten. I certainly would not want that, and I would assume neither would you.” 

Byleth eyes widened and she shook her head. 

“What to do…” Sothis pinched the bridge of her nose.

Byleth frowned thinking. A second goes by before there is a click in her brain. “Could you turn back time?” 

Sothis’ eyes widened. “Yes that's it! I shall turn back time.” She stood up eagerly and clapped her hands. “When I snap my fingers, time will be rewound. Please get ready.” She snapped her fingers and the air cracked.

Byleth was suddenly back, the log she got stuck in a few leaps away. She stopped, breath heaving. She still had her dagger. Blinking, She looked behind her. The leader of the pack had just rounded a corner and was steadily approaching. 

Scrambling to run she darted left instead of straight. “Couldn’t have reversed it to before this happened?”

 _My power seems to only extend so far,_ There was a loud yawn. _I... am quite exhausted. Please be careful as I do not know if I can do that again._

She jumped over the broken log landing hard on the forest floor only to spring off. She could see a clearing ahead and sprinted towards it. The trees opened up enough for the moon to peer down lighting up the open fields.

Byleth wheezed skidding to a stop as she tried to get her breathing back. Her energy was waning and every muscle was aching. Thinking about it, she hadn’t run this hard since she encountered those bandits years ago.

There was the sound of crashing and another thunderous howl shook the ground. She sprint off for the other side of the fields hoping for some kind of leverage.

The land suddenly slanted downward and she stumbled as her foot snag for a second time. She swore as she stumbled and started to roll down the hill. 

She rolled relatively unharmed until there was another drop and she slammed into the bottom of a ditch. Her head snapped back from a rock the world turned white. 

There was ringing in her ears as Byleth wheezed into the dirt. She strained to pick her head up but her muscles refused. They burned under her skin like molten fire. She groaned trying to move something, anything. “S-Sothis?” The goddess was silent. The mercenary closed her eyes to call upon Sothis’ power but there was nothing to grasp. She opened her eyes again and the blurry world started to tilt. 

The ground shook as the demonic beasts catch up quickly. Byleth squinted and could make out the wolf demon encroach the rim of the ditch. It huffed as red eyes meet her own. It snarled then let out a long, deep howl. There's a shift in the woods and two pairs of red eyes appear from the forest next to it. They stared down at her. The leader of the pack snarled and its tensed its muscles, ready to spring.

This was it. This was how she was going to die. _Sothis please!_ Byleth though closing her eyes. She braced herself a second time, waiting for the end to come. 

But it never came. 

She opened her eyes again as another roar rippled through the air. No, wait, it almost sounded like a war cry.

A large, flaming hand bashed into the side of wolf leader’s face making the creature tip sideways. It shook its head dazed trying to get the flames to dissipate. Even after its attempts, violet flames seemed to lick and melt away the flesh from its face. The smell of flesh filled the air. It howled again as the two other wolves started to eye the newcomer wearily. Their teeth bared.

Byleth squinted up at her savior. The pain and fatigue was becoming too much and the colors were getting melty. She could barely distinguish in moonlight’s rays large, black wings as well as large shoulders. The figure stood- no hovered, a foot above the ground in front of her. Their body loomed over the monsters, dark violet flames continued to lick at their hands. There was a flash of golden in the moonlight as the figure growled turning their head. Horns glinted as their profile came into view, with them came familiar red eyes. 

Wait… Byleth’s eyes widened, “Edelgard?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently in the original story the servants were animals, an interesting tidbit.
> 
> Updates are probably going to be slower here on out please bare with me! Find me @homunerd on twitter if you want to chat.
> 
> Also please feel free to comment! I'd love to hear feedback. 
> 
> -Livi


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard fights and the Black Eagle Strike force meet someone new.

The Black Eagle Strike force had always been a well oiled machine. Each had their own distinct abilities that made the team unstoppable. Edelgard felt admiration towards her team, even if they knew her too well for their own good. The distinction between leader and friend was a hard line to walk, just as hard as being helpless to fate and what it entailed. 

“They have found her.” Hubert commented. He landed on her shoulder as she hovered just above the trees. “As it seems, she is running from a pack of demonic wolf.”

Edelgard’s hands tightened into fists. “ _How is she faring._ ” 

“Poorly,” Hubert immediately answered. “The strike team is doing their best to try and dissuade the beasts. Two seem to have taken the bait and successfully distracted. Their leader, however, seems to have it’s eyes set on her.” He tilted his head to peer at her. “There is a high possibility that if no one intervenes she will be killed.”

The gravity of the situation made Edelgard’s head began to pound. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

Edelgard breathed in slowly. “ _I_ _s there anything else, Hubert?”_

The crow ruffled his feathers. “Yes, your Majesty.” He coughed and cleared his throat. “As your advisor I would like to say I do not always agree with the Strike Force’s ideas often, however this time I believe they are right.” 

Edelgard breathed out and closed her eyes. Here it is.

He clicked his beak, “I understand this war has taken its toll on you, your Majesty, but time is running out. Our faith is fading, and whether we like it or not we need to think forward to our goal.” There is as much apprehension in his voice as there is logic. 

Edelgard sighed. She hated it when Hubert used that voice. “ _Of course, Hubert. If that is the wish of everyone, I shall save her._ ” 

“It is, Your Majesty-” Hubert was silenced with a low growl rumbled. 

“ _But on_ _one condition,”_ Edelgard continued, her voice low. _“I will test her, and if I deem her to be in contact or influenced by that fool Dimitri and his incompetent squad I will kill her on the spot and send her to the kingdom myself. Do you understand, Hubert.”_

“Of course, your Majesty.” 

“ _When this is done please inform the others._ ” Edelgard stared at the moon. “ _Perhaps I should make this quick. I would like to go home._ ”

\------

Edelgard’s fire fueled hand slammed into the demonic wolf’s body. The air filled with the smell of burning flesh as the magical flames chard skin. She stared down into the beast’s eyes and roared, daring it to make a move. It whimpered as the violet flames burned more of its fur before finally dissipate. As soon as the burning finally died out it staggered to its feet, snarling as it turned on her. The other two wolves, one grey, one black, flank their leader as protection.

Edelgard scanned the fighting space, her eyes happening to fall onto fallen woman.

She was staring back at her. Small and mortal. She looked so broken as she laid on the dirt. As she turned back something boiled inside of her; a feeling she has long forgotten. She couldn’t place it, nor did she have the time before large blue eyes widened in recognition. What did they hold, fear? Anger? Regret? 

“Edelgard?” Her voice came out incredibly weak. 

The beast clicked her jaw into place before she turned back to the other monsters. The leader was breathing heavily, but surprisingly still on its feet. Half of its body had been burned by the fire and tufts of red fur were still visible. It growled dripping saliva before barking. In an instant, the other two started to circle beneath her like piranhas. 

What a disgusting display. A pathetic use of Crest stones. She breathed in as she unhinge her jaw and let out another monstrous roar. 

She felt her crests burn as she landed on the ground. Power immediately started to seep and travel down into her palms. The violet colored energy ball burned brightly as she threw it at the leader wolf. 

They scattered too late and it plowed through the grey wolf, digging a hole into its hide. The smell of burnt fur wafts into the air as it melted off its skin and black ribs are exposed. It howled as it stumbled into a tree, splitting it in half. Black blood began to oozed from its wound. 

She felt the wind behind her shift and she launched herself into the air. Jaws snap at nothing and the red wolf rushed to guard the newly wounded monster. She began to create a second ball of energy.

There’s a growl and she managed to turn around in time to see a flash. Grey fur and large teeth was all she had a glimpse of before the wolf’s teeth sunk deep into her right wing. Edelgard howled as she attempted to grasp at the demonic creature.

It’s claws managed to gouge her back and she was able whip fast enough for it to release. It hitting against a tree and the plant shook with the force. The demonic wolf shook it head, clearly disoriented, but not dead. Edelgard groaned in pain before she fell onto the forest floor with a resounding thud. She growled at the now useless wing before eyeing the wolves making their way around her for a second time. 

It was a game of cat and mouse. At this point Edelgard did not know which she was, but both sides were it was a dangerous. The first issue was bleeding out, which meant the battle needed to ended, and quickly. The second was the darkness. Her night vision may be higher than the average human, but even that may not save her. 

Perhaps she should light things up. She tracked the three wolves as they circle around her. Her senses became flooded with information as she honed in on the battlefield. She breathed slowly, incase they made a misstep. In a flash she noticed the black wolf skirting a little too close. Lighting quick she managed to grab the wolf’s tail. She pulsed her conserved energy quickly and the wolf howled, terrified, before it burst into purple flames. She tightened her grip quickly before launching it in the other direction. The other two disperse as the monster flew through the air, breaking through least three trees before it thud against the fourth, letting out a whimper. The forest around it began to go up in violet flames. Smoke poured into the clear sky.

Edelgard breathed heavily as her eyes darted around trying to reorient herself. She turned around just as the grey wolf jumped at her a second time. This time it sunk its teeth into her arm. She roared as the creature's weight managed to make her go off balance. She managed to steady herself, but not before the red wolf pounced onto her tail then dug its teeth into grey skin.

With eyes blazing, Edelgard grabbed onto the wolf dangling on her arm and squeezes. In reaction the wolf bit down harder. She howled and stumbled for a second time as the red wolf pulled her tail in attempts to get her to fall. 

She roared and her hands ignite as she squeezed the grey wolf again as hard as she could. The wolf's eyes go blank as its body crumbles into her hand. Its jaw finally let go and it flopped, limp and lifeless. She whipped around to throw the flaming body at the leader that was biting at her tail. 

The body goes sailing into the woods, lighting up more grass and trees. The red wolf was nowhere to be found. 

There was a howl in the distance. She tried to gage where it was as she stumbled to a tree. Realizing she was in no condition to find it, she sagged against the tree in exhaustion.

Edelgard was sweating as she saw the other two bodies disintegrated into ash. She looked down at herself. Her blood was hot through her veins. Black sludge, the blood of a beast, was oozing from her arm and tail. She could feel the wounds in her back ache as she pushed off the tree. 

She turned around and scanned the area to find the woman she just saved.

Luckily, She was still lying where Edelgard had found her. Deep blue hair covered her face that was face down in the dirt. Her body was splayed like a rag doll. Her right hand that covered by bandages and dirt and was twisted unnaturally. 

She wasn’t moving. 

Edelgard knelt down. The body below her was so small, so broken. There were a variety of cuts and bruises and her outfit had deep tears. There was a large rip in her cloak exposed her back.

Something within her shook as she thought of the possibility the stranger, Byleth, was dead. She reached out a hand, hoping, praying-

Byleth breathed in. 

Edelgard breathed out. 

“ _Hubert,_ _Ferdinand._ ” Her voice was more strangled than she thought it would come out. The orange monkey peaked out from across the ditch and the black crow swooped from his perch on a nearby tree. “ _Ferdinand, h_ _elp her onto my hands.”_

“As you wish, your Majesty.” Ferdinand scampered over. She kneeled down, turning her palms up. Ferdinand hops over a bush landing near the woman. Lifting the arm, he peered down at her at her face. “She was very lucky to have made it this far, the girl looks exhausted.”

"Indeed." Hubert tilted his gaze at the human. "She faster than I have ever seen a mortal. It makes me wonder." 

The monkey glanced at the emperor. Her face looked passive, but he knew she was thinking because of a small frown. He looked her over seeing the black blood drip down her arm. “Your majesty please let Lindhardt look at you when you get home. Your arm does not look to be in good shape.”

Edelgard said nothing. 

Once Byleth was draped between her hands and secured she stood up. 

“ _Hubert, a_ _lert the others that the Giant Wolf leader is still at large.”_

“Yes, m’lady.” He dipped his head. “And what of this human?” 

“ ... _have the servants draw up a room for her._ ” Edelgard rose and stood at full height; gently cradling the human in her palms. “ _I will meet the rest of you back at the monastery_.”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

Edelgard said nothing as she turned away from them and began walking through the flames of destruction.

And within minutes she was gone. 

\-----

“Well, that could have gone better,” The green headed goddess sighed. She was splayed out, once again lounging on the tall stone throne. “But it could have turned out much worse. You made it out alive, so I believe that’s something to celebrate.”

Byleth, who was standing in front of the throne, frowned. “Where were you?”

“It seems as though I fell asleep,” Sothis yawned and stretched. “Time turning had exhausted me so I decided to close my eyes for a moment and boom! I was asleep.” With a swift moment she sat up. “It was very lucky that beast called Edelgard arrived when she did.” 

Byleth nodded. The energy from her adrenaline had disappeared once she had seen the beast arrive. All she remembered was the feeling of pain, which in turn caused her to faint, most likely, considering she was talking to the green haired goddess.

“It is very curious though, for her to save you after forcing you to leave.” Sothis’ eyes seem to glow as a shadow cast over her face. “She seems to be one with many secrets and not many answers.”

“She seems lonely.” Byleth stated. “And in pain.”

Sothis hummed in agreement. “In honesty, I would not be surprised if she is in constant pain. That Crest Stone we encountered seemed... unnatural, almost.”

“Is there no way to help her?” Byleth frowned. 

“I believe only time will tell.” Sothis closed her eyes a bit too long for it to be a blink. “Though, as of right now my mind grows unfocused. I… I think I need another rest. Today was a very active.” She opened them and green eyes flashed. “ _Good night, Byleth._ ” 

\----

“She had two cracked ribs as well as a broken hand.” It was a deep voice. “The splint was not half bad, even after her fall surprisingly. Either way she seems to have healed up nicely. The bandages will be there to make sure she does not over exert the still tender skin. The only lasting thing is her concussion however I believe it will only take a day or two for it to fully heal.”

“Good work Linhardt.” A higher pitched, song like voice drifted to her ears. “All we can do is wait at this point.” 

“This is so boring,” A louder voice, one more brash. “I would really like to talk to her. She ran like, what, one hundred miles per hour? No normal human is able to do that. Maybe she's a hybrid of some sort?” 

“No. I do not believe she is a 'hybrid of some sort'." There was a sigh. " And not so loud Caspar, she needs to sleep.” It was the first voice again, Linhardt?

Byleth’s head felt like cotton. A splitting headache seemed to pulse in the back of her skull. She swallowed only to find her mouth was dry. She coughed only to feel that her throat was painfully dry as well. 

She groaned.

“She’s awake!” The bed shook. 

“Caspar be careful.” 

“I’m going to fetch water!” 

Byleth cracked her eyes open grimacing. The world blurred together as her eyes slowly focused. “A pigeon?” She whispered then wheezed.

“I am not a pigeon!” The not pigeon puffed indignantly. “I am a mourning dove.” 

A large, green long haired animal hummed to Byleth’s right. It had markings around its eyes making it look sad as well as large, long paws. “She was close enough, Dorothea, but now please get off of her. While her body is healed she still needs rest, not weight.” 

“Are you calling me fat? Linhardt I -” 

“I got the water!” There was a shout from Byleth’s left and she craned her neck to see a jug make its way towards her on the verge of tipping.

“Be careful Casper! You should’ve grabbed the flask.” The animal named Linhardt moved from his spot on top of the bed. 

“Wh-” Byleth tried to ask but was shooshed by the mourning dove. 

“It’s okay dear!” Dorothea cooed. “We’ll get you back into tip top shape in a jiff. Thank goddess that our bodies are still capable of healing magic or woowee would we be in a tizzy.” She hopped off Byleth’s chest and fluttered towards the coming jug. 

_Bodies,_ Sothis’s voice startled Byleth and she let out a small noise in surprise. No one noticed it, luckily, as they were all too busy with the potential disaster of the water jug. _My, you must get used to the sound of my voice! People may become suspicious if you shout every time I speak to you._

Byleth grunted. She tried to move her right hand only to wince as a dull achee shot up her arm. It was bandaged, pretty tightly, with a metal bar that stopped mid-arm. She frowned and shook her head trying to remember how she got there. She couldn't, and gave up as another shot of pain pierced her skull. Instead, she turned to watch the exotic animals squabble. 

_Very particular._ Byleth could feel Sothis looking at the animals as well. _All very particular indeed._

“Okay! We got it secure!” Dorothea fluttered back landing next to her this time. “Apologies for the inconvenience.” 

Byleth said nothing as she eyed what the green haired animal was doing. Linhardt lifted a brass goblet of water and slowly inched his way towards her. She was surprised to see that he could actually hold it steady. 

It was tipped to her lips and cool water immediately helped her parched throat. She sighed in relief, drinking hastily. 

“Slower.” Linhardt ordered, and she frowned at him through her gulps but slowed as he said. 

Once the water was finished she licked her lips. Her throat felt better, as did her mouth. 

She stared up at the ceiling for a brief moment before sitting up. Or, more like she struggled to sitting up. She ignored the protest of both her body and the gaggle of animals. The covers slipped off her torso and she looked down to see her body was covered in bandages. She looked around for her belongings, only to see her jacket and armor seemed to be draped over the chair in the corner to her right. The sun was shining through the window enough to make her wonder if it was mid-day. If it was, then her body must have been exhausted. 

With a pillow snugly behind her back, she looked down at the animals that had gathered around and on her bed. The new addition was an oddly colored mouse like animals that looked to have bulky armored skin instead of fur. Caspar?

“W… Where am I?” She winced as her head did a painful throb. “Did my head hit something too hard or can animals now can talk?” 

“We’re at the castle! Of course we can talk!” The armored mouse was bouncing. “Oh man, may I ask how did you run so fast? You like zoomed through the forest like an arrow, well besides the last part where y-” 

“Caspar.” Dorothea pecked at him. He whined but flattened his ears. She hopped on top of Byleth’s legs. “You have a minor concussion, but you are not hallucinating, I promise.” She preened her feathers. “My name is Dorothea.” She hopped on top of the green creature who had his eyes closed. He sat in a chair that was to her left. “This is Linhardt.” She hopped again to the weird mouse. “And this is Caspar.”

“Hello.” Byleth gave a small wave. “I am Byleth.”

 _She never answered why they can talk_ , Sothis commented. _More secrets, I would advise being suspicious around them._

Byleth did not want to be suspicious around these talking animals, but she supposed that Sothis was right.

_Of course I am right! I do not want you to get killed by some strange talking creatures._

Byleth couldn’t argue with that. She furrowed her eyebrows thinking. “How long have I been out?”

“A half a day.” Linhardt said. "It's a little past noon."

“Amazing considering the fall you had.” Caspar commented. “If that were me I would have expected at least two days.” 

“You were very lucky.” Dorothea chirped hopped onto Byleth’s legs. “Edie was able to get you out in time and we were able to heal you before too much damage had been sustained.”

Edie? No wait-

“Edelgard.” Byleth breathed and for a moment it looked like the mourning dove was looking at her curiously. There was a flash of a memory, one of an earth quaking roar and fire and - She winced as pain shot through her head. “I-Is she alright? the last thing I remember was her... fighting.”

“She is alive.” Everyone turned. A black crow had swooped in silently, and was perched on the desk near her bed. “Her Majesty has been resting, however some of her wounds will take time to heal.” He turned to the mercenary who frowned. “I would advise you to count your blessings. Her Majesty does not often take time to save those in harm's way, even after they were sent to kill her.” 

“I was not going to kill her. Even if I did she seemed capable enough to defend herself.” Byleth’s eyebrows were set low. “Even though she did attack first, I... I am very thankful she has spared my life not once but twice.” She bowed her head. She was not sure if she liked this talking crow.

 _I do not like him_ , Sothis said. _He seems demanding and rude._

“Yeah Hubert, stop being such a stick in the mud.” Caspar turned up his long scaled nose at him. Byleth wondered what exactly he was. “She could probably win in a fight against you in two seconds.” 

“I would like to see her try.” Hubert said in a low voice. He shook his head, “In any case, her Majesty has asked when our… guest feels well enough after waking if she would be able to meet. I am to also pass on that everyone is required to be there.” He lowered his head. “I would advise sooner rather than later, her Majesty has much to attend to.” 

“Of course, I am good enough now.” Byleth stated and moved to stand up. For a split second the world seemed to become double vision and she paused, one hand grabbed onto her bed rail and one to her head as she tried to not throw up.

“You are not!” The mourning dove pecked towards her. “You are in no condition to move. Hubert, she still has remnants of a concussion and needs rest.” She huffed. “You and Edie have always been so insufferable. Always rushing things! She needs time. Heal first, meeting later.” 

Hubert stared down at Dorothea and a silent conversation went between them.

Byleth raised her eyebrows, feeling like she was missing something.

With a blink he sighed, “I will inform her Majesty she requires rest for the rest of the day. I would suggest she do so, because if I find her milling about who knows what the consequences may be.” He flew out of the room. 

Byleth frowned. He was definitely threatening her.

 _Prick_. Sothis said as she crossed her arms. The mercenary agreed with her.

“Don’t worry about him.” Dorothea huffed again as she turned back. “Hubie is Edie’s retainer. He means well, although sometimes I wonder what goes through his head.” She shook her head as she hopped down from Byleth’s leg. “Are you hungry? I’m sure a servant should be here at any moment with food.”

Byleth’s mouth watered and her stomach growled. She nodded.

“I’m starving.” Caspar said. “When do I get to eat.” 

“Never,” Linhard opened his eyes. It looked as if he had just woken up. “If you do not quite your incessant prattling I will make sure of it.” 

“So mean!” Caspar put a small paw over his heart. “I thought we were friends.” 

“Um,” She started and they all looked at her. “What… kind of animals are you?” Byleth tilted her head. “I have never seen such animals before.” She use to pride herself on finding new creatures when she was little. Jeralt was always proud as he patted her head then he would explain what the name was and if it was edible.

“I’m an armadillo!” Caspar said excitedly as his tail wiggled behind him. “Watch this.” He curled in on himself.

Suddenly he was a ball.

Byleth reached her hand out and knocked on the hard scales. They were much more solid than she expected. 

“I’m practically indestructible like that.” He unfurled. “Wasn’t that cool?”

She nodded slowly, but firmly. She turned to Linhardt. “And you?”

“Sloth.” He yawned. She is instantly reminded of Sothis. 

_Hey!_ Sothis exclaimed. _I am no animal._

She would be a sloth, Byleth decided, ignoring the impatient shouts inside her head. She reached over and felt coarse hair. 

“Are there usually armadillos and sloths in the forest?” She asked. 

“...Ah well,” Caspar looked away. “Um, Dorothea you answer that, I have something to do! See ya!” He jumped off the bed and waddled out the door. 

Dorothea stood speechless. Byleth looked over at the sloth who seemed to already be asleep, he had moved his way at some point to curl around the curtains draped across her head board. She turned back and stared at the dove who began preening her feathers. 

“Is it because if the curse?” Byleth asked and Dorothea paused and looked at her. 

Her small, brown eyes were apologetic as she tilted her head down, “... I am sorry, but it is not my place to say.” She sighed. “Her Majesty’s orders.” 

Byleth did not have long to mull over those words before there was a clatter and four small monkeys with bowties came in. The first two held elegant porcelain teapot and teacup. The latter had a large platter with a large loaf of bread, fruits, and other foods that Byleth had never seen before. They were walking sideways with it, distributing the weight between both of them. 

There was a growl of her stomach and Byleth could feel her mouth watering again. She should be suspicious, but at this point they had no reason to harm her, especially after she was saved... and free food... 

_It has only been a day and I question what your priorities are._ Sothis hissed, but Byleth didn't mind as she continued to stare at the food approching.

Dorothea fluttered off of her lap and onto Linhard’s head. He woke with a grunt. 

The plates were lifted and the tea poured. It surprised the mercenary how they did not drop any food or spilled a drop of liquid.

One of the monkeys' bowed at her and she nodded back. She turned back to the food and the monkeys moved out of the room.

Byleth licked her lips and glanced at Dorothea. 

“Eat well,” The dove said, a smile in her voice.

And eat she did. 

\--------

Byleth woke to the sound of thunder. Her turned her head to look outside as the rain pattered hard against the window. She blinked, clearing the sleep out of her eyes before propping herself up. 

Her head was no longer pounding as hard, and her stomach was comfortably full. She must have fallen asleep after eating. 

What time was it? 

“About time you awoke,” Byleth turned to see the goddess drifting on top of the desk. Her green eyes were bright against the dark room. “I’ve been waiting for hours.” 

Byleth squinted at her. She looked around searching for the sloth and dove only to realize they had left. “What time is it? Where are the others?”

“Around midnight I believe, and not here.” She crossed her arms. “I would love to know were they went as well however it seems as though I am unable to leave the room unless you do.” She looked out the window. "They must have left after you fell asleep." 

“Oh,” Byleth used her good hand to rub the back of her neck. “Are, um, you okay?” The goddess seemed agitated… or maybe Byleth could feel that she was agitated, she wasn’t sure. 

“... Maybe.” Sothis was turned away but Byleth could tell she was frowning. “It is all very peculiar. From this room I can feel the Crest Stone’s pulse.” Lighting streaked across the sky and thunder boomed over head. Byleth jerked a little. Sothis continued to stare out the window unfazed. “It’s weakening.” 

“Weakening?” Byleth blinked as she sat up straighter. “What's weaking?” 

“The stone's energy. It's pulse stutters,” Sothis tilted her head. “Like right now, it's almost like an inconsistent heartbeat.” 

Byleth tilted her head. “A… Heartbeat.” 

Sothis’ turned raised an eyebrow. "An irregular heart beat. You know what a normal heartbeat sounds like, right?"

“Uh-” 

“So this is the esteemed Byleth!” An exuberant voice boomed in the room and Byleth almost fell out of the bed. She turned to see a monkey. It was different than the others she had seen so far, this one was larger and it's long hair was a vibrant orange. He held a candle in his left hand. A cat prowled in behind him, a mouse in its mouth. It was still alive and squeaking like a maniac. “Lady Edelgard had asked us to check on you. Dorothea had said you were asleep and now, low and behold, you are awake!” He paused at the end of the bed as he glanced around the room. “Where you talking to someone?” 

“Myself.” Byleth said and Sothis huffed. "I was just thinking aloud." 

“Why is there not a door for this room? Privacy is very important.” The goddess scoffed. 

Byleth shot a glance at the Sothis before looking at the monkey. He placed the candle gingerly on the desk. “Who are you?”

“I am Ferdinand Von Aegir.” The monkey smiled and bowed. “A pleasure to be at your service. Currently second advisor to her Majesty in terms of status. I would like to say I am probably-”

“Ferdinand,” The cat gracefully jumped up on Byleth’s bed and gently put down the mouse. She kept her paw on top of its tail as it wiggled and squeaking more before resigning to its fate of captivity. “I do not believe she cares.” 

“Ah, of course,” Ferdinand sighed dramatically before instantly cheering up again. “Apologies for my ego. This is Petra, and Bernadetta.” 

The cat dipped its head. Most of her body was a dark tan besides a few reddish purple patterns that looked too clean to be any normal color spots. “Much excitement to meet you! As Ferdinand has said I am Petra. I have heard many things about you from he and Caspar.” 

“Many things?” Byleth mused. “I hope they were all good.”

“Very good!” Petra purred. “Bernadetta do you agree?” 

The mouse squeaked as it curled under the cat’s front two paws. She had unnatural light purple splotches of fur. “She’s going to kill me, she’s going to kill me! She’s going to-” 

“Ah,” The cat flattened her ears. “Please, you must say hello for her Majesty's sake.”

“It is fine, Petra.” Byleth said. “Hello, Bernadetta. It is a pleasure to meet you. I promise I will not kill you.”

“Y-y-you never know!” The mouse squeaked. “I could be here one moment and the next caged up! Or eaten! Like always! Might as well just live in a cage anyway, at least I wouldn’t get eaten… not like it’s my choice anyways.” She continued to mutter at a pace so fast that Byleth had a hard time understanding. 

Byleth tilted her head. “You do not have to come back if you do not want to. I do not wish to force you to come if you feel uncomfortable. Petra, you can let her go.” 

“If you are sure, usually she runs like prey.” Byleth nodded and the cat lifted her paw off of the long tail. 

Bernadetta stopped muttering and shaking enough to look up.

Byleth gave a small smile.

The mouse squeaked and curled into a small ball. 

“Ferdinand had said you are extremely quick.” Petra said. “I would love to race you, the hunt would be exciting.”

Byleth reached out and started to scratch at Petra’s ear. Soft. The cat immediately started to purr and snuggle against the hand. “I am not sure if I have it in me to run as fast as he saw.” She could still feel the exhaustion in her bones. “However, I would be happy to try.”

“Even Hubert was in amazement.” Ferdinand said. He clasped his hands together. “And that, in itself, is an achievement.” 

Byleth tilted her head. “I guess.” 

There was a flash of light in the room and everyone jumped as thunder crashed over head. Bernadetta immediately shoot across the bed to wiggle under Byleth’s blankets. 

“Well then,” Ferdinand coughed to hide his surprise. “The rain must really be hitting hard.” 

Byleth nodded in agreement. 

“Ask them about Edelgard.” Sothis ordered. “Ask her if she is available to talk.”

“Um,” Byleth shifted. “Is, Edelgard available?” As soon as the words left her mouth she could see Sothis smack her own forehead. 

“Available?” Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. “By whatever do you mean?”

Petra was also looking at her curiously.

“Free to talk.” Byleth clarified, feeling like she missed something for a second time. “I feel better, perhaps enough to meet with her.” 

“I believe Lady Edelgard is currently in her quarters.” Petra crouched, paws underneath her. 

“I-I would not advise going,” Bernadetta nosed herself out of the sheets. “She has h-hard nights. V-very scary. Very dangerous.” 

“Hard nights?” Byleth asked. 

The animals looked at each other. Ferdinand immediately looked down. Petra’s ears were flat against her head, and Bernadetta squeaked and started hiding under the sheets again.

Byleth frowned.

Ferdinand sighed. “She means she has nightmares,” he said reluctantly. He looked at her, “Do not tell her I said that. She would have my head, but I would have to agree. Lady Edelgard is not usually in the mood for visitors at this time of night.” 

“Oh!” Petra’s ears perked up. “I am reminded, Lady Edelgard told me for you to not leave your room without guidance.” 

The orange monkey nodded. “Ah yes, she did say that.” He looked Byleth in the eyes. “This monastery has not been inhabited for many years. For the sake of your safety, her Majesty wishes you to be escorted.” 

“For the sake of your safety.” Sothis had moved and was now hovering behind the tan cat. “How curious, the beast seemed to have a sudden change of heart. It seems there are more secrets than we have thought.” 

Byleth nodded then quirked an eyebrow. “I will not leave, however, what if I desire to use the restroom.” 

“From now on there will be a servant stationed outside your door. If you desire anything please feel free to inform them and they will take you where you need to go.” 

“Of course,” The mercenary glanced out the window as rain continued to patter down. There was an inkling of pain as her head started to throb once more. She winced, “Excuse me, I started to feel a little light headed. I think I may go back to sleep.” 

“Ah, of course!” Ferdinand bowed. “It was a good idea not to go to her Majesty’s. We will leave you be. I am sure you are still exhausted. It was very nice meeting you, Byleth.” 

The monkey jumped off the bed and started to make his way out. 

Petra pawed at the lump under the covers, “It was nice to encounter you. Come on, Bernadetta, it is our exit.” 

The mouse gave a sigh and wormed her way back into the open. “I-It was nice t-to meet you.”

“It was nice to meet you all.” Byleth smiled at the mouse was picked up. 

"O-Oh!" She paused. "I f-fixed your long jacket, t-there was a large rip in the back so I sewed it as best I could. I h-hope you wont be too angry." She proceeded to be picked up by the cat. 

“If you need anything please do not hesitate to shout!” Ferdinand exclaimed as he left. The other two followed in his wake. 

Byleth let out a sigh and let her shoulders drop. She dropped her head into her hands, trying to make the pounding stopped.

Sothis let out shout. “So many rules!” The goddess kicked the air as she landed back on the bed. It was odd, seeing her on the bed but the sheets never wrinkled. “There must be so many secrets within these walls. If only I could look around.” The green haired girl sighed closing her eyes. 

“When I am better I will try to… explore.” Byleth said as she shimmied under the covers again. “I believe that it would be more effective to-” She yawned. “Get some more sleep, my head is still hurting.”

“Boring.” Sothis stuck out her tongue. “However necessary. Mortals are deeply flawed. Sometimes I wonder how they can get anything done.”

“Mmph.” Byleth mumbled. Sothis continued to mutter and complain as her eyes drooped shut. 

Slowly, she fell into the darkness and sleep took her.

\------

Byleth stood in a field of green. The blue sky was full of perfect white clouds that gently floated along in the wind. The sun beamed down and she could even feel the rays on her skin. She felt a gust of wind from behind, and watched as dandelion seeds flew up into the sky. 

There were laughs and suddenly a girl came zooming from her side only to stop a foot in front of her. A boy followed not far after that.

“Be careful!” 

Byleth turned her head to see a man and a woman.

They both were in regal clothing. The color gold on their clothes shined almost blinding against the sun. The man in deep blue robes shouted at the two, “Do not stray too far!”

“We won't!” A young boy shouted back. He was also dressed in blue with bright blue eyes and blond hair that glowed in the sun. 

The young girl giggled before running a little farther up the slope. She stopped on top of the hill. Waving her hands, she gave a shout of excitement. Her brown hair that was tied up into two twin tails blew in the wind. She wore dark red clothes that draped over her body. They looked tailored, perhaps she was also of royalty. 

“Hurry up!” She shouted. Her purple eyes shined and her smile was bright. “They’re getting away!” 

“I will, I will!” There was another laugh as he caught up. “Just give me a moment. I’m not as fast as you.” 

The girl was about to turn until she hesitated. She blinked as she looked down from that hill, and purple eyes locked onto Byleth as if she could see her. 

They stared at each other for a moment. As the seconds passed, Byleth started to think she could.

The girl took a step forward and her mouth opened.

“Edelgard!” The boy shouted. 

Byleth felt like her body was dumped in cold water.

Edelgard jolted at being caught, but quickly relaxed. She smiled, turning to look over her shoulder.

“Coming Dimitri!” 

She looked back down, still smiling, and gave a small wave before completely turning around. 

“No wait,” Byleth reached out her hand and took a step she moved forward-

She sat up. 

Birds chirped from her window and the sun shone down through the glass, but all Byleth could think in that moment was a dream of a girl with brown hair, purple eyes, and a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment!
> 
> Find me at @homunerd if you want to chat!
> 
> -Livi


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made.

“-And I fought them off, defending them from the clutch of those mages!” Caspar laughed as they sat on and around the large table. “It was my best record yet!”

Edelgard sat at the head, looming over the others as she tapped a finger against the wooden arm of her seat. The Black Eagle Strike Force had graciously piled wood from broken tables and chairs against the back of the room to make a makeshift thrown. It worked, though it was amazing she didn't fall through whenever she sat. 

Caspar continued to shout in excitement as her finger nail dugg into the wood. The otherslooked vaguely irrated, annoyed, or sleeping. 

As for Edelgard, she waited patiently. Once an Emperor and a general of the most prestigious kingdoms in all of Fodlan she knew how to bid her time. She was taught from a young age exactly when to react and how.

But at this momemt… For once her patience was wearing thin. 

There was a throbing tug in the base of her skull that pounded like a second heartbeat. Exhaustion tugged at her bones. 

After her fight with the Demonic Beasts, Edelgard had laid in her chamber wide awake. She stayed, half off the bed for hours feeling the ache of her wounds and the smell of flesh in her nose.

It was normal for sleep to evade her. Her heartbeat would drum in her ears like thunder, and would keep her awake. Only after hours of waiting would she drift off into an unrestful sleep.

However this time, when she did manage to fall asleep, the images that ran through her head were bright. Usually, she would wake up from the ghost pain of a scalpel or the never ending feeling of her crests pulsing and morphing her into something she didn't know she could even be. Other times, she thought she was dreaming, only to realize it was her monstrous eyes had a hard time distinguishing between day and night and that she had been awake the whole time. 

But this time… This time it really was a dream. 

Edelgard had woken up that morning with something burning in her chest and a dream she couldn't remember. It was something important, that was for sure, with a lingering feeling of humanity that she hadn’t felt for years. Her mind barely grasped at clear blue skys and fields of green but… the rest was blurry. 

But what was it about? 

Having a pleasant dream was enough to make her uneasy. 

Her nail hit the wood again. 

According to Hubert, Byleth had woken up a few hours ago. She had informed him she was well enough to come and meet with her within the hour after breakfast.

However, the hour has passed, and she has yet to arrive. 

And because of her tardiness, everyone had to suffer by listening to Caspar’s stories that had taken up the wasted time. 

Edelgard sighed and closed her eyes.

Yesterday was a small introduction to the stranger. Overall, The Black Eagle Strike Force, excluding Hubert, have taken a liking to her. They had come back after their meeting, chatting loudly. They were excited and… happy. Happier than Edelgard had seen them in a while. 

Something uneasy curled around Edelgard’s chest. Was it fear? Apprehension? 

Dare she say hope?

“A great hunt!” Petra exclaimed. Even after years of being one of the world's most dangerous assassins she was too nice for her own good. “I would love to hear another story!” 

Everyone groaned besides Linhardt, who was asleep. 

“Okay,” Caspar started, “This one’s good, so, there I stood, raising the rock above my head when I-”

There was a knock at the door. Edelgard’s finger stopped and she opened her eyes. Everyone turned as the door opened. 

Byleth stood with Dorothea perched on her right shoulder. At a glance, She looked the same. A grey cloak hung over her shoulders and her arms were through the slits in large sleeves. Her right hand was still bandaged up to her forearm. 

There was something different, though. Edelgard squinted down at the woman. Perhaps, she looked a bit more tired. Her hair was more disheveled than before, and there were hints of shadows under her eyes.

“Byleth Eisner.” Hubert stated. He was perched to Edelgard’s right ontop of the table. Edelgard sat back against the throne. The others immediately straightened up to focus their attention. “You are in the presence of the Black Eagle Strike Force as well as Emperor Edelgard.”

“Hello,” She said to the other animals as Dorothea fluttered off of her shoulder to take her seat on the table. Byleth looked around the room and nodded. Her eyes glazed over the table, never landing on Edelgard’s gaze. “And good morning.” 

“You shall address her Majesty by her rightful title and bow.” Hubert demanded.

“Oh,” Byleth blinked. She looked at Edelgard and her eyes seemed to see into her soul. A shiver went up her spine. 

" _Hubert_.” Edelgard’s brown set low and the crow looked up at her. No one had called her that for ages. In reality, she should get rid of the title all together. 

Those blue eyes also felt like they could see into her broken soul. 

“Your majesty-” He started.

“No, It’s alright.” Byleth interjected flicking her gaze at Hubert then to Edelgard. “Good morning, your Majesty.” She said as her head dipped down. She bowed at the waist, right arm over her heart. 

Edelgard blinked in surprise. She caught herself immediately and she nodded. “ _You may rise._ ” 

Byleth did.

“This is your trial.” Hubert stated. “At the end of this meeting, Her Majesty will be deciding on what we will do with you.”

The dark haired woman nodded. “I understand. Though, I would like to get permission to say something before the trial proceeds?” 

Hubert opened his beak to speak, but stopped when Edelgard raised up a finger. 

“ _You may._ ” Edelgard tilted her head downwards. 

“I understand there has been some miscommunication on my reasons for being here.” The mercenary frowned, giving a side eye to the crow. “But, your Majesty, I would like to thank you humbly for not only saving me but also sparing me not once but twice. My life is in your debt twice over.” She gave another small bow. “If there is anything you need of me I will try my hardest to help.” 

Edelgard and the Black Eagle strike force stared at her. 

As the silence stretched on Byleth started to fidget. “I apologize.” She said hesitantly, “Was it something I said?” 

“No, lovely,” Dorothea’s voice was soft coo. “I… I think it is just, we haven’t heard something that chivalrous in many moons.” 

The others nodded and Edelgard let out a breath she did not realize she was holding in. “ _Help, you say_.” She made sure to keep her gaze level into deep blue eyes. It was harder than she thought. The other woman’s face was completely passive. 

Thinking about it, she couldn’t think of a time in which her face wasn’t passive. 

Byleth nodded, determination was in her voice. “I wish to help, your Majesty.” 

Edelgard narrowed her eyes. “ _I will take that into consideration.”_ She finally said after a long pause. “ _Before we decide your fate we have questions to ask of you.”_

Byleth’s face was as passive as ever. “Yes, your Majesty.” 

_“_ Where do you come from?” Hubert asked. 

“Far from here.” Byleth answered. “My father and I hail from outside of Fodland as mercenaries. We do not usually come so far but a letter was sent to us by King Dimitri, requesting our help.”

“Who is your father? _”_

“Jeralt Eisner.” 

“No way! The Blade Breaker?” Caspar butted in. “You’re his daughter? Can I meet him? I thought he was a fairytale!”

“Caspar!” Hubert barked and the armadillo backed down. 

The Blade Breaker was alive, with a daughter no less. She wanted to laugh. Edelgard could almost hear the demands echo in her head telling her to find the Blade Breaker who had left years before she got there. It had been years since his disappearance, but _she_ had always been bent on finding him. What a joke. Foolishly yelling at children to fix your mistakes. 

She had to remind herself that Rhea was gone. Only her twisted memories haunted Edelgard’s mind.

And yet- 

Edelgard shuttered. 

The crow had turned his attention back onto Byleth. “What is your relation to King Dimitri _.”_

Something within Edelgard hurt, and it wasn’t because of her monsterous husk of a body. Perhaps it was the pain in her soul of failing to lose someone she once cared for.

“The letter. Prior to reading this letter I have had no encounters with meeting royalty. My father had taken very few jobs involving such people. We had taken more jobs in the middle to upper class nobles. To be quite frank, I have never seen him work under anyone besides himself. It was a surprise, but it must pay well.” She paused, thinking. “In all honesty, you are the first royalty who I have met in person.” 

Hubert blinked. “What is your relation to the Church of Serios.” 

Byleth frowned. “Once again I know very little. My father has refrained from telling me much about his life. I am… I am not sure who they are.”

Edelgard rumbled as memories flashed through her brain of slaughter and death. She shifted forward too fast and her back wounds spiked pain as she jossled them. 

She winced. It was a twitch of her mouth but it was enough apparently for Byleth to notice.

“I understand if this is improper to ask but I managed to see you take those wolf claws to your back before I fainted. Are you healing, your Majesty?” The dark haired woman asked. There was concern laced into her voice. 

The demonic husk frowned. 

Before Edelgard could think, Hubert scratched the table. “We are asking you questions, not the other way around. You will stay silent until she asks you to speak.” 

Byleth went to say something, clearly unhappy, but stopped as Edelgard raised a finger.

The husk closed her eyes before breathing in a deep breath. 

“ _I am… healing.”_ She finally said putting her finger down. “ _My body has a regeneration rate four times the normal rate of humans and while those wounds were deep they are all manageable.”_

She opened her eyes. Byleth’s shoulder seemed to slouch down. Relief?

Byleth nodded. “Good. I would feel useless if someone laid their life for me.” 

There was a heartbeat of silence until Edelgard leaned forward, slowly this time.

“ _Where did you hear of the fairy tale you have spoken to me about.”_

“The local bartener.” Byleth said. “It seemed to have been passed down through the ages. I believe he said a few hundred years. I had already planned on coming to scout however the letter from King Dimitri had given me more reason to.” 

“There is no way it could have been that long!” Ferdinand exclaimed. “If Dimitri is still king it must not have been that long.” 

“The curse.” Bernetta squeeked. “It must have stalled time, right? The only answer!” 

“There is no way,” Dorothea shook her head. “We must calm down, we do not even have any confirmation.” 

_Time is running out_. Edelgard could feel the cracks of the crest stone from here. It stuttered, and she could feel a few more chips fall onto the pedstal. 

She looked around at the gaggle of animals below who were muttering between themselves.

She looked at the mercenary in front of her who did not look over twenty five. A mercenary who’s eyes pierced through Edelgard with such force it took her breath away. 

“ _I have made my decision._ ” The beast rumbled. The animals quieted and looked at her.

“ _If you so desire to help then I will keep you to your word, Byleth Esiner. I have decided you will stay in this monastery until I deem you worth as an ally. As of now you are still a stranger. Helping the Black Eagles_ _Strike Squad will require you to become part of this tightly knit group of trained soldiers under my command. If I do not believe you are worth you will be killed immediately. Do I make myself clear?”_

Chaos erupted in the room.

“Edie you can’t be serious.” Dorothea exclaimed. “She has a life, there’s no way she can live here for goddess knows how long.” 

“W-What about her father?” Bernadetta squeaked. “Won’t he come l-l-looking for her? W-what if he finds us?” 

“Your Majesty are you positive this is the correct route?” Hubert asked, his voice was low. “A complete stranger with all of our secrets-”

“I agree!” Ferdinand’s hand slapped onto the table. “This is insanity, we need help but not like this! Not with holding her against her will!”

“ _Enough!_ ” The demonic husk roared through the room as the other animals began to add their thoughts. “ _I told you my conditions and this is what I have decided. If you do not respect my decisions leave!_ ”

No one moved.

Edelgard settled back into her makeshift throne. “ _Do you understand, Byleth, on what you are asking. For the sake of my Eagles I will give you one last chance to retract your statement of help. I will let you walk away with your life in tact. But not without a cost.”_

Byleth stood at the other end of the table. Edelgard couldn’t tell what she was thinking behind those blue eyes. “What is the cost?”

“ _Your father will take your place.”_ She ignored the Black Eagle’s outcries. “ _We have waited for years to find a link with the Church of Serios and the life we lead. If we were to have him then maybe the questions will be answered.”_

For a moment the world seemed to revolve around them. Byleth stared at her with those big, blue eyes before then closed them and tilted her head down.

Edelgard knew she was playing a dangerous game, but she was done playing defensive. She wanted… peace.

“I’ll do it.” Byleth said finally, opening her eyes. The look of determination pierced Edelgard like brunt force. “I would just like to write a letter to my father, to tell him I’m safe.” 

“ _I will have Hubert read it before sending_.” Edelgard told her. 

“I understand.” Byleth nodded. “Thank you, your Majesty.” She bowed.

“You Majesty-” Hubert started but Edelgard looked at him. 

“ _Take her to her room and supply her with an inkwell and quill. She has until night to write her a letter_. _Tell the steward stationed outside of her room that she is allowed anywhere besides the Audience Chamber._ ”

“Ah- Yes, your Majesty.” He bowed before flying over onto Byleth’s shoulder. She frowned at him, but didn’t move away. 

“ _As stated before a servant will show you where you need to go, unless you are with a member of the Black Eagle Strike Force. You are both dismissed.”_

Byleth bowed again then turned on her heels. The doors opened as she walked out. The latch closed with a snap.

Edelgard closed her eyes and she could feel the tension in the room. Her head was pounding stronger than before. She felt tired again. 

“Are you serious?” Dorothea asked incredulously. “Holding her against her will?”

“ _I gave her multiple chances to think otherwise and she agreed to these conditions.”_ Edelgard winced as she rolled her shoulders trying to relieve the tension still in her body. It was a useless action, making her wounds ache instead.

“I would have to disagree, Edie.” The mourning dove fluffed up her feathers. “It was either give up her life or her father's!” 

“ _Once again, I have made my decision, and she has as well.”_ Edelgard could feel a headache emerging. “ _You are all dismissed._ ”

The dove was about to say something when the ocelot padded over to her. “Dorothea, let us go and relax in the gardens.” 

The bird sighed, unable to say no to the cat, and flew through the crack of a window. The cat slunk towards another window and perched there as she looked back. “This hunt is dangerous, please watch yourself carefully, Lady Edelgard. I do not wish to see you hurt more.” She jumped through.

Edelgard sighed and she furrowed her eyebrows. There was a scratching noise and she turned to see Linhardt stretching. 

“This was all such an impressive display of power,” Linhardt lifted his head, “and unexpected ending, but I think I will go sleep under the willow tree now.” 

“Yeah… I’ll come to Linhardt.” Caspar said. “Climb on my back and I can walk us there.” He waited near Linhardt to wrap his arms around him. He was unnaturally quiet as he jumped off the chair and left the room without a word.

Ferdinand sat where he was, staring at the table. “This is against all we strived to do.” He said finally in a low voice. “Not only is she a stranger, but Dorothea is right when she said this is against her rights.”

“ _Everyone agreed we needed help._ ” Edelgard grabbed the long table and moved it to the side of the room. “ _However, trust comes with a cost. If she says she is the daughter of Jeralt then she may be the key to the end of this torment, but we can not let go of the fact she may be lying._ ” She has become too tired of liars, too tired of people using her. This was the beginning of the end. 

“My intuition says she is not a liar.” Ferdinand frowned picking at the hair on his arm. “However I do agree in being cautious.” He slunk off the chair and picked up the mouse that was limp on the ground and now very exposed with the table gone. Most likely passed out. “I am surprised that she offered her help though, especially after everything she has seen. Perhaps there is more to her story than even we know.”

Edelgard turned her head to look out one of the windows. She caught a glimpse of her reflection and she closed her eyes. 

“ _We shall see_ .” She agreed, bowing her head down. “ _We shall see.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super delayed update. School's got me worn down so I haven't been able to work as much as I would like. Also have been hitting a wall with this fic so please for give me! 
> 
> Shorter chapter also ;p; I decided to split the full chapter into two parts so I can flesh out some more ideas. 
> 
> Find me @homunerd if you want to chat and feel free to comment! I'd love to hear feed back!
> 
> -Livi


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth ponders and the takes a library trip.

Byleth watched out the window as the leaves rustled in the wind. The sun had begun to set, painting the monastery’s arches with a bright orange. 

Hours have gone by since the decision, however the mercenary could barely think of anything else. The trial had given her information that sparked question upon question. Her head felt like she was underwater, and she was doing her best to keep afloat. 

After being brought back to her room by Hubert, the crow had decided to stay and watch over her himself. It had been unproductive, to say the least, as she could always feel his beady eyes on her back and finally, after a couple hours of just sitting and thinking, she managed to get Hubert out of her room with the dry complaint he was distracting her. 

He granted her some time, though not without hesitation, and flew out of the room saying he would check back in an hour. He also told her there was a servant stationed outside if anything was needed. 

So here she sat, watching the breeze carry a few leaves away into the golden sky. For the most part she had been able to scratch out a letter. To be honest, she wasn’t sure what to write. 

After a few ideas that were thrown out she decided to stay as truthful as possible. She had a minor fall and had sprained her ankle. She was found by a kind stranger with a pet crow in the woods and was given shelter. She was safe and will keep staking out the Monastery. Obviously, not suspicious. 

Byleth felt pressure starting to grow as she rubbed her forehead. Who was she kidding, she might as well just write to him she was being held captive by an axe wielding murder. 

A groan escaped her lips. He would trust her, though. Hopefully enough to not try to find her. There was a restless energy that bounced around in her chest. What has her life become?

“Why did you accept?” The mercenary turned to look at Sothis who was hovering over her bed. The goddess was staring at her curiously. She had been quiet until now. “Confining yourself in such a cage without contact. Who knows what will happen in the outside world during the time you’ve stayed here.” 

A swallow flew past her window and perched on a branch to the right.

“You know why.” Byleth said quietly as she looked at the bird, wondering if it too is a servant. 

She couldn’t trust anyone to know about the goddess in her head, and talking outloud to Sothis was risky, but it felt better than keeping silent. It almost felt as though she was there in person and not just some phantom. “Something isn’t right. My father… he... ” She frowned. Her father had always been elusive with his history but this… this was unspeakable. 

Byleth wondered if he would even answer her questions. 

No, he would, he was her father after all… but something in her mind told her he wouldn't tell her the whole truth. 

“There are too many secrets about this world.” The mercenary shook her head then looked down at the letter in her hand. “It feels like I have a purpose, but, I just can't grasp what it is.” Byleth looked back up at Sothis. “Hopefully I can find as many answers here as I can, starting with the history of Fodlan.” 

“It is not as if there weren’t secrets before, though.” The goddess pointed out. “You must have had questions before. The constant moving, the unknown knowledge of your age-” At this Byleth looked away from Sothis. “- It is curious for you to suddenly be interested in the truth. Are you sure you are ready for what's in store?” 

Byleth closed her eyes and the child Edelgard flashed in her mind. She opened them, “I am tired of the secrets. I am ready as I'll ever be.”

Sothis hummed. “So be it, I am curious as well.” Her green eyes locked onto Byleth’s. “Though, I would appreciate it if you tried not to die in the process, I can only do so much.” 

The mercenary felt her mouth twitch before nodding. “I will try my best not to.”

She breathed in before lifting herself up from the chair. Stocking over to the door frame she peeked her head out, “Hubert?” 

There was a few moments before there was a shutter above her head. She looked up. 

“I am here.” The black crow flew in from a hole in the ceiling. “Are you finished?” 

“I am.” She answered. She walked back into the room and placed it on the desk. He perched next to it, peering down with his black eyes. “I do not believe there is anything that will make him alarmed, but I can not truly say what his reaction will be.” 

“Hmm.” Hubert continued to stare at the letter before nodding. “Alright, this will do, I will bring this to him.” 

She folded it, but hesitated as she tied the string. “My father will not be hurt, right?” 

“Not unless he comes to find you.” Hubert blinked at her. “Even so, I can only guarantee that her Majesty will grant him pardon as long as you are here. I would say you should be on your best behavior, and there may be favorable outcomes.” 

Byleth frowned. “I do not want something to happen to him.” 

“That is not my decision.” Hubert explained. “That would be her Majestys. I will repeat that as long as you are here he will be safe.”

Byleth fiddled with the paper’s edge. “Before you go, may I ask, what was the Church of Serios?”

“They are the enemy.” Hubert said, ruffling his feathers. “They are the reason crests have ruled the world through fear and power. The goddess Serios bestowed humans unbelievable power that only created disparity within the ranks and abuse of power.” His black eyes narrowed. “They allowed corruption to seep through the cracks and continued to allow those who sliter in the darkness to rule unscathed. Those who fought for them were just as wicked.” 

“What happened to them?” Byleth asked.

There was a glint in black eyes. “We snuffed them out. Or so we thought. Iit seems we missed a few, perhaps we will have to fight again.” 

“Dark.” Sothis commented. “Though, I wonder if what he is saying is fact or opinion.” 

Byleth keep silent. 

“Now,” Hubert ruffled his feathers. “If you would please hand me the letter. I have much to do.” 

Byleth gave it to him. 

He grabbed the letter gently with his talons. “Where is he located?” 

“He is staying at the nearby inn.” Byleth said. “Room twelve.”

He nodded and launched into the air.

“Thank you.” She muttered and as he flew out the room. 

“He has very strong opinions.” Sothis narrowed her eyes. “First most, He does not trust you.” 

“And I him.” Byleth replied. “But I would assume we will need to get along if Edelgard is to trust me.” 

“Mm, unfortunately.” 

Byleth looked out the window once again. “The goddess Serios gave humans crests.” She mumbled. Something nagged at the back of her mind. The idea sounded familiar, was it something her father once said? 

He might have said something when he was drunk. That would mean he might have been a part of the Church at one point, or hired by the Church? Either way he must have been well known within the ranks for people to title him the “Blade Breaker”. 

Byleth scratched her head trying to remember a time she possibly met a follower or soldier from the Church before. She couldn't. She frowned as she realized he must have left before her memory.

But then, what about seeing and hearing Sothis? The goddess inside her head. 

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply.

More unanswered questions along with an oncoming headache.

There was movement in the corner of her eye and she lifted her head to see a familiar cat and mourning dove making their way back. Petra and Dorothea. The mourning dove held a basket in her talons while Petra gracefully padded along the wall below her.

“I need to find the history of this place.” Byleth decided. “But how?” 

“Well, since this place is a Monastery, it most likely has a library,” Sothis said looking at her nails. “Books might be useful to get a general idea of life before.” She tilted her head to look up at the cracks in the window. “Though looking how broken this place is I wonder if anything would still be readable.” 

“They might have kept it nice.” The mercenary capped the ink and placed the used paper to the side. “You never know.” 

“I guess we’ll see.” Sothis muttered as Byleth stalked over to the door frame a second time to peeked out. 

To her left was a black and white bird with a large orange beak resting in the hallway next to the window adjacent to her room. 

“Excuse me,” Byleth started and the bird cawed, blinking in surprise, then turned to stare at her. “Is there a library here?” 

“Ah- Yes,” The bird said. “As long as you are back before sunset you are allowed there. Do you wish to go? ” 

“Yes.” Byleth nodded. 

“Very well.” The bird dipped its head and flew into the air. “Follow me.” 

\-------

The walk there was quiet but interesting. The stone walls had holes here and there as well as long vines that had snaked around the halls. There are a variety of stained glass windows that seemed to depict the same green haired woman that soared above the clouds. After a few windows in a row, Byleth realized they told a story, one of salvation from the heavens as well as a hellish fight.

“They’re beautiful.” Sothis murmured in awe as she glanced at each passing one. 

Byleth nodded in agreement. A few of them seemed to be destroyed, either by old age or by purpose, she could not tell.

They finally stopped at the end of one of the hallways.

“This is the library.” The bird said as he flapped mid air. “I will find you before sun down. If you need to leave before, please find me. I will be stationed here.”

Byleth thanked him and walked inside. Like the majority of the rooms, the doors were already swung wide open. Surprisingly, there were already a decent amount of animals scattered about. Some were just perusing while others deep within the pages. 

“Wow,” Sothis exclaimed. “It’s thriving here.” 

Byleth silently agreed and skimmed the bookshelves that lined the walls. She frowned as she squinted at all the tiny print. Registry of… Empire Nobles? Some of the gold writing had worn off in age and time. She shook her head, the book sounded too specific.

She scanned more books down the line, trying to find perhaps a more overarching title. Oh, History of -

“Byleth?” 

The mercenary jumped and spun around. 

A green soth sat on the table behind her. A large book is spread in front of him as he laid on half on top of it.

“What are you doing in the library?” Linhardt tilted his head. “I didn’t expect you of all people to want to be here. Especially so soon after the trial I would have expected you to be locked up in your room.” 

The dark haired woman approached the sloth. 

“Ah, I decided to make use of my time by reading.” She answered. “I might as well learn about the history of the land which I know so little of.” 

“Admirable.” Linhardt wiggled on top of the book and the pages flipped. There were drawings and diagrams that scattered the page. Byleth could barely understand the glimpses she saw. “Though be aware that some of the books will disintegrate in your hands, so do not be alarmed if one does.”

“I will keep it in mind.” Byleth nodded. “Say, what are you reading?”

“A book on Crests,” the green sloth said as stared down at the book. “A speciality of mine.”

“To be honest, I haven’t heard of Crests before this.” Byleth mused gestured around her. “Are they a part of Fodlan’s culture? Hubert had said that they were given by Serios.” 

Linhardt hummed. “Interesting. Yes, once long ago they were given by Serios. The science behind them is curious. They were, oh how to put it, the leading conversation point at all ranks. Our data for their origin and reasoning only skims the surface of their true power.”

Byleth tilted her head. “Were?”

“Since you had not heard of Crests, I would like to assume our… war against the Church was successful.” Linhardt said, then paused. “Not with a price, but successful nonetheless.” 

“Hubert said the same about the origin of Crests.” Byleth sat down across from him. “Why the Church though? Could there not have been a compromise to whatever the issue was?” 

Linhardt looked up at her curiously. “My, you are interesting. No wonder everyone is chattering about you.” He sighed, flipping a page. “Unfortunately there is only so much I can disclose on the matter until Lady Edelgard allows us to say. ”

“What can you say?” Byleth pressed, hoping it wasn’t going to scare him off. 

The sloth eyed her before looking down at his book. “I can tell you my hypothesis. Yes, crests were gifts believed to be bestowed by the goddess. They are inherited by blood throughout the generations. Her Majesty has allowed me to study the effects as I believe they are linked to… our current state. 

“They made you into animals?” Byleth asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. 

“Not them specifically, no.” Linhardt dipped his head. He looked like he was frowning. “But my research has led me to believe they may be a part of the key to reverse our bodies to normal. I am not quite sure how, though, as not everyone turned into animals has a crest.” 

Byleth tilted her head. “Who has a crest?”

“About half of the Strike Force, I believe.” Linhardt looked up at her and squinted. “Hm, I wonder if you have a crest. It would explain why you were able to run so fast…” 

“Is there any way you could tell?” The mercenary glanced over the intricate designs. Being closer allowed her to notice there were notes scribbled around the pages that were chock full of information. 

“I believe Professor Hanneman has a device in his lab that can show one’s crest, perhaps I will bring it up with him to check on you.”

“Professor Hanneman?” 

“One of our professors before the war who joined our cause. He is a much more seasoned academic on crests than I.” Linhardt shifted again. “We have been hitting a wall as of late. Maybe with your help we could finally crack this code.” 

“You know where I am if you need help.” Byleth said. “Though I am not sure how much assistance I would be.” 

“Much appreciated.” The sloth flipped another page. “If you wish to find more information about Fodland, I would advise being careful which books you read. Many have a… more biased history.”

Byleth nodded and was about to stand when Caspar’s head popped up next to Linhardt. His small ears and and eyes flickered as he struggled with something. 

Byleth almost jumped, but managed to keep her surprise to herself.

“Linhardt I found the- oh! Byleth!” 

“How did he get onto the chair?” Sothis asked, making Byleth almost jump a second time. She scowled at her before floating near him. “Did he climb? Can those creatures climb?” 

Byleth didn’t know. These animals were weird.

“Ah, sorry!” Caspar said and he heaved a old book onto the table. Dust seemed to leak out of the seams as he then hopped onto it. “Here’s the book you asked for. It took me a while to find it.” 

“Thank you Caspar.” The sloth said as he slowly swatted at the book in front of him to the side. “Can you bring it closer? 

“Yeah, of course.” The armadillo slid off and nudged the book over the other animal who opened the cover. Caspar turned towards Byleth sitting on his hind legs. “Sorry for, uh,” He looked down, “about what happened.” 

Byleth glanced down at the book he passed to Linhardt. More faded print, more confusing words. “Thank you, but it’s not necessary.” She said looking back up at the armadillo. His ears were down and his tiny paws were curled over one another. “As I said to Linhardt, I am here to help. I am excited to know everyone more.”

Caspar nodded, looking a little more relaxed. His ears were perked up. “Yeah of course! Same here! Linhardt and I know the greatest sleeping spots so if you ever need to. Oh, and if you ever want to brawl, I’m the three time champion in the arena!”

“Thank you,” Byleth said. “I will take you up on that offer someday.” She stood and scooted the chair inwards. “I appreciate the conversation. I will let you be now, I’d like to read before I am forced to leave.” 

“Of course, I will send for you when I get word from Hanneman.” Linhardt nodded. 

“Ah, yeah, see you!” Caspar did a little jump with a wave. 

Byleth gave a small nood and resumed her place back to the bookshelf. She scanned the books until she found the one she stopped off. Picking it off of the shelf she went to find a sitting spot.

She decided to sit in the back, away from the door as well as the two animals that had begun chattering very loudly. 

_The… rat boy._ Sothis had disappeared from her vision. _He seemed genuinely sorry._ There was a tinge of surprise laced with interest in her tone.

He is an armadillo, and he probably was, Byleth thought. She noted that both animals seemed to trust in Edelgard to not fight her decision. To say sorry is one thing but to act against her would have been another.

 _They must have had a long history_ . The goddess commented then sighed. _I must agree with your previous statement. There are many secrets in this monastery._

“And I plan to start to find answers.” Byleth said, cracking open the book. The pages worn and faded. The words were so tiny and blurry. But it was now or never, she rubbed her eyes and tucked in. “Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone has been safe these past few weeks. So crazy...
> 
> Slowly plugging through trying to get ideas sorted. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment! If you want to chat I'm at @homunerd.
> 
> -Livi


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward dinner

“She should ask her to dinner.” Ferdinand said, sitting with his legs dangling off the step. “I believe if she wishes to know her better, hiding away in her tower is probably the worst thing she could do.”

“Her Majesty barely has time to sleep, let alone eat with a stranger.” Hubert hissed. “Who is to say she would not pull a fast one and try to murder her. May I remind you that she is not our friend.” 

“It’s been three days since the decision and she has not attempted to kill any of us or escape.” The orange monkey pointed out. “I believe if she wanted to she would have. You saw how long she was able to go against those wolves. Perhaps she has intentions of her own.” 

Hubert scoffed. “Intentions of espionage, then.” 

They were perched on the stairs, hidden in the shadows of the large entrance as they watched the newcomer staring into the pond in the center of the circle. Her body was a shoutout against the dying sunlight. 

According to the others, she had just finished running around while sporadically doing random chores for various animals. The servant mouse who was supposed to be watching her had gotten exhausted from trying to keep up. He claimed that instead of leaving him she scooped him up and put him on her shoulder.

Currently, he was resting as the Majesty’s minister and her right hand advisor filled in his spot.

From noon until now they had monitored the woman’s activity. Just as he said, she had been helping around, staying surprisingly busy by carrying boxes or writing for those who did not have opposable thumbs. Neither would admit it, but these past few days almost felt too good to be true, to have someone, a human, believe them.

“I understand we may not agree on most ideas, but I truly do not believe her intent is to try and harm her Majesty.” 

“What makes you say that.” 

“Call it a sixth sense.” Ferdinand said, winking. “But the only way to truly judge is by letting them actually talk.” 

The crow shook his head. “I have yet to see proof she is to be completely trustable.” 

“Hubert you stubborn man, everyone we’ve talked to said she’s been extraordinarily helpful.” 

“What others think could be a facade.” Hubert clacked his beak. “She talks to herself, a few have said they have seen her reading book after book in the library. She may be finding information for the false king to sentence us to death. Not only that but she eats for a full army!” 

Ferdinand laughed. “I do not think she’s that bad, just hungry.” 

Hubert stared at him until he coughed and looked away, “While it’s possible she could be a spy to Dimtri, her answers at the jury were telling. She was being honest in not knowing him.” Ferdinand sighed. “In any case, I believe she’s been doing research for Professor Hanneman. I heard he was so excited to get a new subject. She even gave him a piece of her hair! Dedication if I had seen it, but in all seriousness what if she is on the verge of finding a cure? Do you not wish to return to our normal bodies?” 

The crow did not respond. 

They watched as Byleth’s shoulders relaxed. She straightened, turned as if she heard something, then walked briskly towards the stables. 

“Ah, she’s on the move. I suppose we should too.” The monkey sighed again moving off his ledge. 

“I suppose we should.” Hubert fluffed his feathers and took off. “I guess if you truly think that to be the best course of action, we could bring it up with her Majesty.” 

“Ah yes, I knew you would come around.” Ferdinand laughed as he leaped onto some vines growing up the wall. 

\-----

Byleth closed the book in front of her. She pushed it away as she groaned, rolling her shoulders. Being hunched over for hours did not help. 

It had been about a week since the trial. Since then, she had been just about everywhere doing as much as she could. From helping birds with heavy boxes, to reaching high places for some snakes. Helping out felt nice. 

When there was a lull in jobs to do she found herself at the library buried in books denser that she had ever read. There were bits and pieces of fragments over the centuries. Accounts of soldiers and churches, dragons and wars. 

Everything felt like she reading a living fairytale

Byleth had gotten up to this point and felt her mind melt. The words were as dense as the amount of pages though the dates were clearer. The earliest she found was pre 1100s. Though, as she poured over more books she realized that there weren't any accounts after the year 1179. 

Not that Byleth quite knew the exact year at the moment, but it sure wasn’t 1179. And what an odd year to end on. The mercenary could vaguely remember her father saying it was around...? She winced as the numbers escaped from her. Maybe she hit her head too hard when she ran. She couldn’t remember. Hopefully it wasn’t important for her search.

She got up and reshelved the textbook. Maybe it would come back to her. That was enough for today, a headache was starting to come on. 

As she left the library, a muted colored chickadee flew onto her shoulder. Flech, she recalled her name was. Byleth had been introduced to her and her brother a few days ago when they were struggling to get a whole deer into the kitchen. 

“All done?” She asked excitedly. Byleth nodded and she couldn’t help but smile. The bird had started to become antsy as she flapped her wings, nearly hitting Byleth in the eye. 

“Yes, now what did you want to ask me for?” They started walking away from the library to get downstairs. 

“Well, I had an idea we could throw a festiva!”

Byleth raised her eyebrows, “A festival? Do you really trust me so much you’d ask me to help with a festival?”

“Yes!” The young bird chirped and bobbed her head. “Actually, I wanted to ask you if you could, you know, ask her Majesty for her blessing.” 

The dark headed woman frowned. She hadn’t seen Edegard since the trial. “Wouldn’t Hubert or Ferdinand be better for this? I haven’t seen her Majesty for a while.” … Byleth had heard the painful roars that would rip through the building periodically at night but had not seen the Emperor since the jury. Did she care to know her? Maybe she is just seclusive. 

“What?” Flech seemed generally surprised as they went down the stairs. “You don’t know?” 

“Know what?” Byleth asked.

“I heard that her Majesty is going to ask you to dinner!” There was disappointment in her voice. “All the servants were chattering about it, I was sure it was going to happen.” 

_To dinner?_ Byleth binked as she felt Sothis’ frown and narrow her eyes. _Maybe to eat you for dinner but to dine with you? What in-_

“Why dinner?” Byleth opened the doors to the dining room. There were plenty of animals scattered around. Fish today. The mercenary’s mouth watered as she inhaled the smell. Her stomach growled. A snack couldn’t hurt. “Not that I’m opposed, however it is not like she has seen me these past few days.” 

“I would tell you if I could.” Flech said. “But I don’t know. Well… Thinking about it, maybe you weren’t supposed to know.” There was a pause as Byleth glanced at her. “Uh…” 

“I won’t say anything, if that’s what you're worried about.” Byleth said as she got in line for food. Her mouth continued to water as she got closer to the front. “If it is true, it would be nice to get an update for how I am doing.” 

“Well, I don’t know if my opinion says anything, but Randolph saying you’re doing great!” Flech gave an enthusiastic head bob. “A lot of the others have too, it’s been really nice having someone around to help with everything.”

“...Say.” Flech paused as Byleth was given her food on a steaming plate. “Don’t you get tired of running around all the time?” 

“I’ve only been here for a week,” The mercenary stated as she sat at the end of one of the long dining room tables. “I have a purpose here. It helps I get to see some… smiles too.” 

Flech chirped in laughter. “Smiles? Most of us have claws and beaks, I highly doubt we can smile.”

It was Byleth’s turn to pause as she chewed on the meat of the fish. Delicious. She was about to respond when she remembered the food in her mouth and swallowed. “It’s all in the body language.” 

“Body language?” 

“Yes.” Byleth set down her fork and blinked at Flech. “You’re curious right now. I can tell by the way you’re hovering over my food as I try to eat. You also do a little head bob when I speak.” 

The bird instantly hopped backwards. “Sorry!” 

“It’s okay.” Byleth gave a small smile as she dug in again.

“You must be very observant.” Flech said as she laid down on the table. 

The human shrugged. 

“Oh! Byleth!” The mercenary in question turned to see Dorothea flutter over. “And Flech, my what a party! And you didn’t ask me to come and eat?”

“Apologies, Lady Dorothea.” Flech said, bowing her head. “I did not realize you wanted to come.”

“Nonsense! I was just joking.” Dorothea landed next to Byleth’s hand. “I was actually about to look for you. Could we talk outside for a moment?” 

Flech immediately looked away trying to not look interested. Byleth sighed, resigning to the fact she wouldn’t be able to finish her snack hot. 

“Of course, Dorothea.” The dark haired woman gestured to the door closest to them. “Flech could you keep an eye on my food. Last time Caspar tried to eat it and I would not want a repeat of that.” 

“Yes ma’am!” The chickadee fluffed her feathers. “It will be here when you come back.” 

The two moved to one of the empty gardens. The air was warm from the sunlight shining through the clouds. Byleth breathed in a fresh breath closing her eyes before setting her gaze on the mourning dove who landed on a nearby ledge. 

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” 

“I am here to deliver the news that her Majesty wishes for you to dine with her.” Dorothea sighed, shaking her head. “She will be expecting you at dusk. A servant will be at your room to escort you.” 

Byleth nodded. “I understand, do I need to… wear anything nice?” 

Dorothea hummed and glanced up and down at the human before her. “I will see to it that you get some fresh clothes.” There was a pause. “You don’t seem too surprised about this.” 

“I had a little birdy tell me some details.” Byleth explained, glancing back towards the dining hall. “I didn’t expect the invite to be so soon. Has she spoken about me at all?” 

Dorothea shook her head, “Edie hasn’t said anything until today.” The mourning dove huffed. “I have no idea where this idea came from, but I expect it wasn’t her own.” 

“Unfortunate.”” Byleth tilted her head. “You don’t seem happy about being the messenger.” 

“It’s a job…” Dorothea trailed off shaking her head. “You know, it's only been a few days and you seem to always look right through me.” 

Byleth shrugged, “Magic power.”

Dorothea tweeted at her a half laugh. “Keep this between us but… well, don’t get me wrong, I love Edie to bits. Her leadership is strong and her ideas are unwavering, but sometimes… sometimes it feels as though she’s thousands of miles away.” She paused looking down. “I miss the old Edie, who used to laugh and joke around, not often, but definitely more than now.” 

“Did you guys hang out a lot?” 

“The Black Eagles were classmates before anything else.” Dorothea looked back up at Byleth before tilting her head. “Classmates then friends. But the war changed everyone, for better and for worse.” 

Byleth was about to ask what that meant when the dove perked up. “In any case, I’m interested to hear all the details about your dinner. Edie hasn’t offered to eat with anyone besides Hubert for years.” 

_Years?_ Sothis scoffed. _A shut in if ever I saw one._

“Now,” Dorothea fluffed her feathers. “I must go, Linhardt needed me to help with moving some equipment. Don’t forget, I _will_ hear all about it.” She winked, and before Byleth could even thank her, she flew off. 

Byleth sighed, deciding the bird was too far away to call after her, and shuffled back into the dinning hall. She sat back at the table and stabbed her cold fish. 

“Well?” Flech fluttered up, peering at her excitedly. 

_It’s going to be a long day_. Sothis said, and Byleth silently agreed.

\-------

The Emperor’s room was on the third floor. A bird servant perched on her shoulder and guided her up the winding staircase and to the entrance. They had left her standing at the top of the steps, saying another servant would meet her. 

The sun had just set and the stars were beginning to peer out behind the dying glow of the sun. It was always a bit chilly at night, and Byleth peaked out a crack in the nearest stained glass window. 

“Miss Byleth.” The mercenary turned to see a small money greet her at the doorway. “A few minutes late.”

“Apologies, I was cleaning myself up.” When she got back to her room there were clean clothes spread on her bed as well as a towel. She had taken it as a sign to wash up.

“Better to be clean than not.” 

Byleth stood in front of the door as the server knocked on the door. She tugged awkwardly at her sleeve. The white blouse she was given was just slightly too big and hung off of her. Instead of her normal tights she wore trousers, just as baggy and held by a leather belt. 

It felt odd, being in different clothing. Simple and loose. Byleth continued to fiddle with her sleeve. 

The door opened and a small monkey peaked out. “Who goes there?” 

“It is Lady Byleth, here to attend dinner.” Her servant answered. 

“Oh, you may come in.” The monkey said, opening the doors wider. “Her Majesty awaits your arrival.”

The mercenary’s eyes widened as she took in the space around her. It had to be the largest bedroom in the Monastery. Her own room could fit two or three times over. The ceiling was high, almost too high to see the top as the darkness covered what seemed to be more brick.

As Byleth looked around more she couldn’t help be surprised that the room was clean. Impeccable almost. The bed was covered with velvet as well as the large plush rug underneath. There were no lingering signs of age. Byleth caught a glimpse of a desk with stacks of paper as the doors swung closed.

“Lady Byleth has arrived, your Majesty.” 

Byleth’s hand was taken and tugged on by her servant to her right, dragging her away from the bed and desk. In the opposite side of the room a large wooden table with two candlesticks lit in the middle. 

Edelgard sat waiting for her. She was hunched over the table awkwardly. Her long hands were pressed in her lap and she seemed to be grimacing at something in the corner. Was it because she had been waiting?

The beast blinked as she realized her guest had arrived. Her face schooled into a more neutral position. 

Byleth was seated in front of her a glass of wine was poured in front of the both of them. A salad had been prepared and plated, as was a variety of vegetables from peas to green beans and squash. A large platter was then placed in the middle of the table, the cover taken away to reveal a large turkey. 

“A-Apologies, your Majesty, we were unable to catch the correct fish you required. We decided after consolation that this turkey would suffice.” 

Edelgard said nothing as they began cutting thick slabs onto the Emperor’s plate, then onto Byleth’s. 

The smell was tantalizing, and Byleth’s stomach growled in response.

The two monkeys stood off to the side when they were finished. Edelgard looked at the meat, then nodded. “ _Thank you,_ _you are both dismissed._ ” 

The two monkeys bowed, and scampered out of the room. 

Byleth began fidgeting with her sleeve again as the silence began to settle. 

Edelgard narrowed her eyes at Byleth before sighing. “ _I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here tonight._ ” 

Byleth nodded. 

“ _I asked you here to talk._ ” The beastly figure blinked down at her. If Byleth didn’t know better, she would almost say she looked nervous. “ _As a part of your trial I believe we should begin talking on a regular basis to gauge your progress, or perhaps lack of progress._ ” 

The dark haired woman blinked before nodding again. “Yes of course your Majesty, I can give you details on what I have been doing the past few days, if you would like.”

“ _Hm, yes_ .” Edelgard shifted to lean against the wall. “ _I have been hearing plenty from the others about what they have seen you do.Their comments made you glow with admiration and thanks_.” 

“...But?” Byleth folded her hands in front of her on the table. 

“ _I have only heard of positivities_ .” Edelgard’s red eyes stared down into her. “ _It makes one suspicious_.” 

“With all respect, your Majesty, are people not allowed to like someone?” Byleth asked, clearly confused about the accusation. 

“ _Good deeds only go so far._ ” Edelgard’s brow set low. “ _If this is an act, it would best if you show your true colors before the others get hopeful_.” 

“My true colors…” The mercenary tilted her head. “I do not wish for others to get false hope, but I wish for them to be happy. If my help does that, then I wish to continue it.”

“ _In this world, true happiness does not exist._ ” Edelgard speared a long nail into the chicken breast in front of her. Byleth took this as a cue to dig in herself, almost forgetting to use the fork and knife next to her plate. “ _Happiness is an illusion, a hopeless dream tainted by the corruption that roots away the roots of achieving that peace.”_

“Happiness has many definitions.” Byleth paused, remembering to swallow her food before continuing. “I believe that you do not have to have peace to have happiness, your Majesty. Though it's not immediate, the little things in life allow you to grow towards true happiness.” She took another bite before “... A bright smile every so often is the best indication of that.” 

A noise emitted from Edelgard like a hum, though it was too distorted to really tell. Maybe she was growling? They continued to eat in silence. 

_The crest stone just shook_ , Sothis muttered and Byleth caught Edelgard’s eyes flickering to the side. _No wonder why she looks nervous._

Byleth frowned, but sipped at her wine. It was clearly aged, the bitter and sweet flavors reminded her of some sort of wild berry. Not like her usual mead, but tasty all the same. 

“ _I… I think I need peace._ ” Edelgard admitted they both finished with the course. It was the first hesitation Byleth had heard. The mercenary's ears perked up. “ _Happiness is fleeting. War has broken what's left of the kingdom. Broke my people and turned them into animals. And for what price?_ ”

Byleth gazed at her face, though it was tilted down she could see the bags under her eyes. “Justice?” 

The white haired creature barked a laugh, “ _Justice is just an illusion. It is a matter of opinion._ ” She shuttered, her body seemed to bend under her own mental strain. “ _Perhaps it was just my inferior abilities to lead. I was young and foolish. It was incredible that all of the Strike Force was able to get back here alive._ ” 

“How many?” 

Edelgard hesitated, clearly uncomfortable before admitting, “... _Hundreds… Hundreds of thousands_.” 

The solemn statement hung in the air and Byleth wondered how the creature before her had become so broken and sad. 

She wondered if she could get her to smile, like that young child she had dreamed of. 

“If I could propose something, your Majesty.” The mercenary started. 

The emperor steeled herself, much like Dorothea had done hours before, at the change of topic loomed over Byleth. “ _What is it?_ ”

“To raise morale, I had gotten word from some of the other animals who were going to ask for a festival.” Stretching the truth couldn’t hurt, right?

“ _A… festival?”_ Edelgard frowned. 

“Celebration.” Byleth continued. The image of Flech flapping and fluttering her wings with excitement made her smile a little. “for life-” Then she remembered the cold fish on her plate. She frowned. “-And for fish.” 

The husk raised her eyebrows, “ _So they told you they wanted to create a festival for life and for fish?”_

Byleth scratched the back of her head. “I may have made up the life and fish part, but they’re both something to celebrate, are they not?”

“... _I will think about it._ ” Edelgard responded with the dip of her head. The gears in her head were turning. “ _I must consult my advisor on the matter_.”

“Of course.” Byleth bowed her head. “I would say that it may be a good opportunity to show the gratitude of everyone’s devotion.” 

Edelgard hummed again, this time it was clearly thoughtful. 

The two sat in silence until the servers came back with desert. They placed the plate in front of them. “Truffles.” 

As Byleth began to dig in again she looked up to see Edelgard looking at her. 

The beast looked utterly bewildered. Byleth paused, wondering if it was something she had done.

“ _Apologies for watching, it is just, I have never seen a person eat so much so fast.”_

“Ah, sorry,” Byleth sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “Mercenary life does not take kindly to those who eat slow.” The more food you ate the more energy you had… or that's what Byleth thought at least. 

“ _Mercenary life_ .” Edelgard took a bite of her own truffle. “ _Did you like it?”_

Byleth paused mid chew as she thought. “...Yes and no?” She ended up saying. “I mean… it’s all I’ve ever known.” 

Edelgard nodded. “ _Of course. Understandable.”_

"Did you like being an Emperor?"

A deep sigh escaped Edelgard's lips. " _No. I would never wish that life onto someone_ _so unfit._ " She went back to digging into another truffle.

The conversation trailed off again. Byleth racked her brain to bring up something, anything but came up empty.

 _Wow, really?_ Sothis let out an annoyed breath. _Come on, you finally get to talk to her and this is it?_

Shut up, Byleth thought. She was trying her best. It wasn’t like she could ask her about Crest Stones or her life or her father right yet. 

_Boring_ , Sothis muttered. Byleth ignored her.

Once again silence filled the room besides the clinking of plates that were being taken away. 

Edelgard coughed, breaking the odd feeling in the room. “ _I suppose I should ask for your report on what you have done_.” 

“Of course, your Majesty” Byleth nodded. And so she did. 

\-------

Byleth breathed a sigh of relief as she waited outside Edelgard’s door. The other woman had announced after the briefing that she must retire to bed. The mercenary had no objections, and she was escorted out. 

“So?” Flech perched on her shoulder. “Did you ask? What did she say?”

All Byleth gave was a tired smile. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry for the late delay, since summer is coming soon I can write more of the outline I had but currently all this online work has sapped my writing energy. Posting something is better than having it lingering forever. 
> 
> Find me @homunerd on twitter if you want to chat!
> 
> -Livi


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and flowers.

Edelgard opened her eyes to reveal a burning world around her. The stench of charred flesh attacked her nose and she coughed covering her mouth. Smoke burned her eyes as she staggered forwards, trying to blindly find a way through the chaos. In the distance, screams of the terrified rang in her ears, sounding so close she stumbled backwards. She leaned over, and the wind from multiple arrows flew over her head. A raspy battle cry echoed in the distance. 

No,” She whispered as she yelped as hands began to grasp onto her legs, tugging her downwards. “Please, I’m sorry!” 

“You were the reason.” Violet eyes widened, and she turned to see a young child no more than ten. Her face scratched up and bruised to the point of unrecognition. Shackles clamped around her wrists and feet. 

“You were the reason we died.” Her sister whispered. Blood was dripping out of the gaping chest wound. Scars littered her arms. “Isn’t it? El?”

“That’s right, little sister,” Edelgard turned her head. Her brother loomed over her, though his face was hazy in the fire’s light. The only recognizable thing was his fluffy brown hair. “If only you were stronger, more beastly, more-” 

Arundel laughed. He began to walk forwards. “-Inhuman. We can do this together, you know. There is no need to fear, my child, for you will be the one who saves humanity from their fate.”

Edelgard felt tears trailing down her cheeks as she tried harder to free herself from the hands. They gripped at her red armor that was already heavy and hot in the fire. 

“Do not worry, El.” Arundel had come face to face with her and she stared up at him. Her body began to morph, began to grey as hands crossed against her body. “ _This won’t hurt a bit_.” He reached out to touch her -

" _No get away from me!_ ” Edegard screamed as she woke up. Her body quivered as she felt the tears drip from her face. 

“Your majesty!” Hubert swooped in from his perch outside the door. “Are you alright?” 

Pain squeezed her heart as she attempted to choke down her sobs. “ _I-I’m alright, Hubert, just another nightmare_.” 

“... They’re getting worse, haven't they.” The crow said. Edelgard said nothing as she shifted off of the bed. The room was dark, most likely still night time. 

She whimpered as flashes of Arundel’s face lit up her brain. No more sleep, she guessed.

“Have you been taking your sleeping potion?” The crow flew down and landed next to her. 

She chuckled. She could taste blood in her mouth. “ _The potions have not worked for ages, Hubert. I have wasted enough of Linhardt’s time with those useless errands.”_

“But-”

“ _No, Hubert_.” Edelgard gave a tired sigh. 

“Of course, your Majesty.” 

A moment of silence stretched between them. Edelgard thought back to the young gangly boy who barely knew how to contain his powers and the young bright eyed girl who would boss him around. She couldn't remember when his friendship became devoted. 

She couldn’t remember when they last laughed together.

...She couldn’t remember when loneliness crept between her and the raven next to her. 

Time had really changed them.

“ _I have made the decision on the festival._ ” As Edelgard changed the topic, Hubert looked visibly relieved. She had discussed the idea with both Ferdinand and him a few nights ago, after the dinner. 

The dinner… Well, luckily only Hubert had asked her about it. In her response, she had left out her emotional incompetence, as well as awkward silences that seemed to have dragged on. Something told Edelgard that the dinner had been a failure, though she couldn’t place why. The ending had felt unsatisfactory. 

As for the proposal, both of her advisors had vastly different views. 

As expected, Ferdinand was for it. He seemed to beam at the idea, and excitement poured out of everyone of his pores. He pointed out that there hasn’t been a party since the final battle, and even then it was colored with grief because of the state they were in.

Hubert on the other hand was weary. He was always weary. Though he was able to back his argument logically. What if the festival was to cause a diversion? What if Byleth would spring an attack? How would they cope with that?

In the end, the meeting left Edelgard with a headache.

So she had mulled on it, hidden in her room for a few sleepless nights.

“Yes, your Majesty?” 

“... _We shall have one._ ” Edelgard said. “ _To boost morale. Also to give thanks. It will be at the end of next month. I would entrust, however, that you should keep close eyes on Byleth during this time”_

“Of course, your Majesty.” He nodded. “And what shall I do if I find her… less than favorably.” 

“ _Report to me immediately_ .” Edelgard answered. “ _And I will decide her fate.”_

“Yes, your Majesty.” He dipped his head. 

“ _If you would excuse me,”_ Edelgard breathed in a deep breath. “ _I would like to go back to bed.”_

“I will take my leave.” Hubert paused looking at her before shaking his head. 

He was gone in a matter of seconds, out the door and onto his sleeping perch. 

Edelgard closed her eyes. The stench of death still clung to her nose, and she choked back the urge to break down. Why did it still matter? After all these years, there was no need to feel anymore. There was no need to - 

Edelgard roared as she stood quickly and swiped a giant claw at the world around her. Papers and dust and wood flew across the room and landed in a giant mess at the center. She breathed in a deep breath trying to steady the energy coursing through her veins. Her tail began to whip around in a frenzy as she felt the underlying stress course through her veins. 

The monstrous side of her form began to cry for blood, for destruction, _for_ \- 

_“NO!”_ She clutched at her head. She could no longer touch her face right, and she’s reminded when her giant claws scratched at her skin. Her soul was shaking. “ _Stop!”_

Edegard sunk to the floor as she heaved a sob. “. _..Please stop_ …” 

The beast rumbled, deep within her chest. It wanted her to let go, to give in. 

Sleep would escape her for the rest of the night.

\------

  
  


The announcement of the festival would have almost all of the Black Eagles cheering. Instantly, they began to talk over one another, sprouting idea after idea of what the festival could entail. 

“A fishing tournament.” Ferdinand said instantly. “We had those during school. I love a good competition!” 

“Food eating contest.” Caspar shot back. “Aw man, now I’m hungry.” 

“What about a fashion show?” Dorothea laughed. “It’ll be harder to do it but I bet there are a few crafty animals in the crowds.” 

“We could have a Crest booth.” Linhardt was surprisingly awake for once. “It could help with researching everyone.” 

“I have much interest in the food eating contest.” Petra said. Her eyes wide. “It could possibly be after the fishing contest.” 

“Hold on a second!” Hubert tried to cut through the crowd’s energy. “We need ideas that we will be able to do within the month.”

“What would the prizes be though?” Caspar said, completely ignoring Hubert’s squacks. “More fish?”

Petra’s eyes glinted, “A hunt into the forest! The winner can bring back a feast!” 

“B-But the demonic beasts..” Bernadetta was on her hind legs . “I-I would rather just crochet...”

“An art booth would be nice.” Dorothea agreed. 

“Excuse me!” The black crow had a large amount of ruffled feathers. “This is ridiculous!” 

Edegard watched on with her fingers interlocked with each other. Today was one of the few times she could barely keep her eyes open, though she attempted to stay focused as the conversation began to spiral out of control.

“Oh! Oh! Jousting!” Caspar immediately exclaimed. 

“No.” Dorothea said flatly. “No jousting, most of the participants can't even hold onto a lance anymore.” 

The armadillo deflated, “Fair point.”

“Your Majesty,” Edelgard looked to her left. Ferdinand had leaned close to her. Familiar orange eyes soft. His voice was low, “Are you alright?” 

Edelgard opened her eyes and rumbled. “ _Yes Ferdinand, just a little tired._ ” That was a lie, she was exhausted, but the thought of more nightmares scared her enough to stay awake. 

Ferdinand clearly did not believe her. “Have you been taking your sleeping potions?” 

She hissed. “ _Let me be._ ” 

“You look exhausted though,” The monkey came a little closer. He rested a hand on her elbow. “If there is anything I could-”

“ _There is nothing you can do!”_ Edegard stood up forcefully. She almost hit her head, however her crown stopped her as the horns knocked against the stone. She hissed again. She looked down, before realizing that she had knocked the table back. 

All the animals in the room made a noise of surprise.

The Emperor watched in an instant as Ferdinand’s hand flew to his waist for the sword that wasn’t there. Hasn’t _been_ there for days, months, years, but still a reflex had become a staple in time of war. Realization hit him as he looked down, and guilt crossed his face. 

Edelgard looked away, taking a deep breath. “ _I will be returning to my chambers. Write up an announcement and tell the others._ ” She delicately moved the table to get to the doors.

“Edelgar-”

“ _Do not bother me._ ” Edelgard growled as she crawled out of the room.

 _Pathetic_ , her mind scolded her as she shimmied through the hallway. _Useless. They hate you, they want you dead._

They are my friends, Edelgard let out another growl. 

_You saw Ferdiand_ , the voice whisper. It would sound like her uncle, or Rhea, or - _you saw how fear shook his core._

No, Edelgard shook her head violently. Her body had been moving on its own. She stood in front of the door. 

_They despise you_ , it laughed at her, in her face. _Wouldn’t it be better if they were gone? If everything was gone?_

“ _Stop it._ ” She opened the door revealing the bright lights of Serio’s window. The stone hovered in its case. 

_End it, Edelgard._ the arch-bishop’s voice rang in her ears so clearly that her head began to ache. _End it or I will end it for you._

“ _Shut UP_ !” She threw a giant claw into the rubble and tore through it with ease. She could barely feel the splinters scratching into her impenetrable skin. “ _S-... Shut up you dead- your..._ ” She shuttered and once again fell to her knees in front of the stone. It’s light continued to pulse. 

  
  


\-----------------

  
  


“Byleth!” 

The mercenary looked up to see a familiar cat racing towards her through the shrubs. She had just settled down under the gazebo, a cup of tea in hand. The cat had an urgent look in her eyes.

“Byleth we need help!”

Byleth frowned, “What? Is everything okay?”

“We need a tie breaker.” Petra jumped up gracefully onto the table. The tea cup wobbled just slightly. “Me and Caspar have been arguing over which sounds better for a contest.” 

“Ah,” Byleth let out a short breath. The sudden adrenaline that shot through her body released its grasp. “Alright. Let me hear it.” 

“We have narrowed down two options,” Petra’s tail was tapping on the table excitedly. “The first is a marathon, much like a relay race. We would pass a stick and designate a clear spot in the woods for this.” 

The dark haired woman nodded. 

“The second is a swim contest. Everyone will try to fast swim down the river.”

“Hmm.” Byleth rubbed her chin. “It might be unfair for those who can't swim to hold a swimming competition.” 

“Much true.” Petra put her ears back. “However, what about those who can not run fast.” 

A sip of hot tea cleared Byleth’s head. She placed the teacup down. “What about a tag team, then, but a shorter distance and across different terrains.” 

Petra’s ears perked up, “Oh! So everyone would be in what their specialty is!” 

Byleth nodded. “Equal playing fields, everyone can have a turn if they want.”

The ocelot purred, “Excellent! I will go tell Caspar!” She stood and butted her head against Byleth’s unoccupied hand. The ocelot began to purr as the human scratched behind her ears. “Much thanks. Your opinions are thoughtful!” 

“Any time.” She patted her soft fur. 

Petra jumped off the table and raced back through the shrubbery. 

The mercenary leaned back with a sigh. 

“It’s been more than two weeks since we’ve been here and we have next to nothing about everything.” The goddess hovered across from her. “Not to mention now you're the director of this festival? Less time to read. What were you thinking?”

Byleth sipped her tea. 

“Don’t ignore me.” Sothis narrowed her eyes. Instantly, she was right in front of Byleth’s face.   
“I know what you're thinking.” Were goddesses always this pushy?

“I’m not.” Byleth closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. What was she thinking, well, for one to spread happiness. Two, she wasn’t director, she just… something about managing felt natural to her.

A couple of days had passed since Ferdiand had first posted on the bulletin board in the dining hall about hosting a festival in a month’s time.

“A celebration!” The flowing letters were written in all capitals. “And thank you for everyone's efforts!” 

To say the servants and others were excited was an understatement. It has been all that they had been talking about. The buzz put a change in the air and in everyone's mood. No longer were the stable duties or weeding silent and dready, but now accompanied with a low, cheerful buzz of small talk. 

Fleche, when she had found out, had barreled into Byleth. Her happiness was contagious. 

It made Byleth smile.

The so called ‘director position’ Byleth was put into was unofficial, though not unwelcomed. She found it almost relaxing to take problems from the Black Eagles, smooth out the kinks, and see their faces light up with pride or determination. The team were plenty smart, and their ideas sound, however, an outside mind helped organize them. 

Edelgard had not summoned her for another dinner. Perhaps it was going to be once every week. Even so, Byleth didn't know if she should take the silence on Edelgard’s end to heart or not. Maybe she was disappointed in her performance? 

She knew Edelgard did not trust her. Trust was something that was earned, like it was with the mercenaries. Not many people were trusting of others, and Byleth didn’t expect them to. 

The real question that seemed to puzzle her was how to make her smile-

“You there?” 

Byleth shook herself out of the stupor, blinking at the hand waving in her face. Sothis was at a more comfortable distance away with a look of concern on her face. 

“Yeah,” She breathed out. “Yeah, I’m here.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. The thought of Edelgard being disappointed in her made her chest tighten. “I’ll go to the library after this, I promise.” 

“... Alright.” Sothis was frowning at her. “Are you alright? Your thoughts began to race and your pulse began to feel unsteady as well.” 

Byleth began to frown. She went to sip at her tea, but realized that her cup was empty. Awkwardly, she bit her lip and rested it back onto its saucer. 

“I’m fine.” She muttered and stood. The chair squeaked as it scrapped against the stone floor. “I’m okay. I’ll clean up, and we can go.” 

The goddess nodded, looking at her concerned, before popping out of her vision. Byleth took her tea cup and saucer, once more blinking at the view in front of her before shaking her head. Her pulse was fine. 

She was okay.

...Wasn’t she?

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Byleth was crouched in the darkness. She tried to move her feet, something heavy and cold was wrapped around her ankles. She tried to move her hands but they could barely move a few inches. There was a scream in the distance and the hair stood up on the back of her neck. The blackness felt like it was choking her as she opened her mouth. She coughed, shaking her head to clear it of the increasing fuzziness of her mind. Her back ached, and she some how knew it was because of the cuts.

And they hurt, they hurt, they _hurt_. 

Everything hurt. 

A door opened, hushed voices drifting, soothing her. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to relax. The voices were soft enough, mellow enough that she began to, until a rough hand ripped her from her spot. The darkness lifted, and light began to blind her eyes. 

As her eyes adjusted she squinted. She looked down at her hands, small and pale with red scars, many of them fresh. She rubbed her eyes, staring straight ahead looking directly into a mirror.

Violet eyes stared back.

Byleth awoke with a scream. 

Sweat poured down her back as she wiped her eyes, realizing she was crying. The phantom pain of the fresh scars scattered across her body. Her hands shook with unknown fear and anxiety. She whimpered, collapsing in on herself shutting her eyes tightly. 

“You’re alright.” She heard a soothing voice whisper in her ear. “Nothing can hurt you.”

Byleth took a deep breath before opening her eyes. 

Sothis was looking down at her. “Nightmare.” 

Something like that, Byleth thought, more memory than anything. 

“Memories…” Sothis hummed. “Either way you are safe. I am here.” 

Byleth shuttered, but began to relax as Sothis began to hum softly. Gone was the childish attitude. Gone was the snarky attitude. Here was… a mother? 

She never had a mother, Byleth thought as a comforting warmth seemed to melt over her.

“Sleep, child.” Byleth’s eyelids began to dip once more. “Have a dreamless sleep.” 

And Byleth slept. 

  
  


\------

“I don't know about this.” Bernadetta whimpered as Byleth carried her on her shoulder. 

“It will be fine, Bernie!” Dorothea chirped on Byleth’s other side. “We have permission by Edie herself! Just a quick outing to get some flowers to spruce things up!” 

It had been almost two weeks since the festival announcement. Byleth had woken up that morning with the lingering sense of dread. She could faintly remember having a nightmare but she couldn’t remember what it was about. 

Sothis had been loud in her ear all morning, complaining about this and that. Byleth just nodded, trying to let her get it out of her system. 

In any case, it didn’t dampen her mood. The outside world seemed foreign after staying here. Even through Sothis’s complaints, this would be the first time stepping foot out of the monastery. She was surprised when Dorothea had come to her with news of Edelgard’s orders to accompany them to a nearby field. Apparently the mourning dove had persuaded her.

“She was on board!” The mourning dove had exclaimed. “Let’s go!”

Byleth didn’t quite believe it, but she didn’t feel right to say no. Helping was helping, after all.

“Won’t the flowers die by the time of the festival?” She asked instead. 

Dorothea shook her head. “We’re going to replant them into the garden until the festival!” 

And so they walked on an overgrown trail close to the monastery. Byleth enjoyed the chatter between the mouse and the bird as she took in the green foliage and the crisp air. 

The thought of Edelgard lingered in the back of her mind. They had one dinner three days ago. Nothing eventful, besides the fact Edelgard had willingly asked Byleth back to talk. Their conversations steered towards the festival. What Byleth was doing, what the other Eagles were planning, and how to handle them, etcetera. 

She was cordial, and polite. She sounded like an Emperor. Her words were diplomatic, and not as nearly emotional as they had been their first dinner. 

The whole event was shaping up nicely. There were a variety of booths that were being created and tailored. The tournaments were starting to flesh out as they figured out prizes. Some had even offered to host a religious mass, though that began to stir up some tensions within certain groups.

Steering clear of the religious issues, Byleth in particular was interested in the fishing competition. In fact, she had even begun to practice her own fishing skills every morning. It was calming, getting up before the dawn and watching the sun rise over the horizon. It reminded her of when she fished with her father in whatever lake was nearby. the majority of the animals were asleep, so it was the perfect time to think.

She thought about Edelgard, probably more than she should. The whole situation sat uncomfortable in her chest, like there was something missing. Even after painstakingly reading everything, there was nothing to be found about what had happened from 1180 onward. She had asked some of the servants, however that didn’t get her anywhere. They would either become extremely anxious, angry, or just shove food, boxes, anything to deter the question.

She had eventually gone to ask Professor Hanneman, the old grey goat who had called her in for another examination. This time he asked for more hair. Though a little odd, with his monocle perched somehow over his left eye, he was a kind soul. 

At Byleth’s questions, he froze, mid squint, then turned to her with eyes soft and sad. 

“Some things are better to be left alone.” 

There’s a squeak and Byleth stopped mid step. She looked down to see Bernadetta wiggling in her hands. “Don’t step on those!” 

“Oh.” Byleth retracted her step and peered down. In front of her was the edge of a sea of flowers, all different colors painting the open field. It was breathtaking. There were more colors here than she had ever seen. “Sorry.” 

“Pick those! The daffodils! Uh, from the roots!” The mouse chattered, growing clearly excited as her body wiggled more. She froze, then stopped wiggling and started shaking. “I-I mean, sorry, i-if you could pick those, please, um, I’m sorry I got excited don’t hurt me!” 

“It’s alright, Bernadetta.” Byleth said as she leaned down on one knee. She set the baskets she had hung on her arms. “Tell me which to get and I’ll grab them.” 

The purple mouse relaxes again in relief. “O-Okay. Um, You can call me Bernie.” She said before tacking on, "If you'd like! You don't have to, uh-" 

"Thank you, Bernie."

The mouse relaxed again.

“I’m going to scout out more flowers.” Dorothea announced before leaping off of Byleth’s shoulder. “I’ll be back soon.” 

They begin making their way through the field, combing over flower by flower. It was a tedious process, with Bernadetta having to eye the roots and whatever else gardeners do. Each flower had its own meaning, hidden in the colors and species. The small mouse would occasionally comment on certain ones, eyes sparkling when they found a new one with a new meaning. 

Soon, Byleth held two overflowing baskets of color. She wiped her face before realizing the dirt was still smudged on her hands. She shrugged. Bernadetta was looking at a bright red flower, trying to remember if it was poisonous or not.

“Gosh, it looks like we might need another trip eventually.” The dove landed on the handle of one of them.

Bernadetta jumped in surprise. “Yes, It’s a little hard to fit all of them.”

Dorothea winked, as much as a dove could wink. “Maybe in a few days?”

Byleth shrugged, “If you need help you know where I am.” 

“Wonderful.” Dorothea bobbed her head. “I think we should head back. We have a lot and don't want anything to die before we replant it.”

Bernadetta sighed, “Alright. I wish I could remember this one, but the name is escaping me right now. We can leave it.” 

Byleth nodded. She stood up and wiped her hands onto the trousers she was wearing only to notice something in the corner of her eye. 

She frowned. In the shadows, a dark shape moved in the distance. “Did you guys see that?” She tensed, freezing.

“S-See what?” Bernadetta wiggled. “Is it a d-demonic beast?” 

There was a hum, and Byleth glanced quickly to the side to see Sothis squinting. She had been surprisingly quite the past few hours. Maybe it was being in nature. “Not a demonic beast. No crest. I believe it was human.” A human? Out here? They haven’t traveled that far. Who could possibly be out here.

“Not large enough.” Byleth answered. 

“I don’t see anything.” The mourning dove hopped from the top of the basket’s handle onto the forest floor.

“Dorothea.” Byleth kept her eyes trained where the creature had just been. “Can you check if anyone’s in the surrounding area?” 

“Can do.” The dove launched into the air.

“Bernie, can you stay quiet in the flowers? I’m going to take a closer look.” 

“Y-Yes.” 

Byleth unsheathed her knife and moved closer, keeping on high alert. Her eyes narrowed trying to determine if she could spot the creature. 

A twig snapped, and she whipped around. Nothing. 

Turning back around, she stared back at the spot the creature was. It was… gone. 

Something wasn’t right. 

The forest around her was quiet. The breeze floated the fragrant scent of the wild flowers making it hard to pick up any other scent. Byleth crouched as she crept around the tree. 

Once again, nothing. Byleth frowned and sheathed her knife. 

There’s a tweet. She held out her arm as Dorothea landed.

“There’s no one, if there was something, we must have scared it off.” She dipped her head low. 

Byleth scanned the floor. No marks either. Perhaps it was the figment of her imagination. “Alright. Let’s head back, apologies for turning so serious.” 

“It’s always better to be safe than sorry.” Dorothea turned her head and lifted into the air. 

Byleth was about to take a step back to Bernadetta when something caught her eye. Hidden on top of some colorful flowers was something smooth and white. 

She leaned down to take a closer look. A… chess piece? 

She picked it up. 

Byleth had only played chess once, for some reason, many years ago. She vaguely remembered a handful of each piece's names, and who moved what. There was the king, queen, knight, so on. 

She also remembered occasionally seeing some of the mercenaries playing it, though it would always end in a knife fight because someone cheated.

This was one of the most integrated chess pieces she had ever seen. Unlike the wooden ones they played with. It was heavy in her hands, some sort of white stone. The top half was carved into some sort of mythical beast, a dragon maybe? It had horns inlay with gold, and it’s eyes were painted red. It was chiseled to make it look like it was snarling. 

It looked a little worn around the edges. Parts of the inlay worn off. Did someone drop this?

“Byleth?” Dorothea called out, already all the way back. “Are you okay? We need a strong human to carry these baskets.”

Byleth quickly looked up, feeling the groves of the piece as she put the piece in her small satchel. “Coming, sorry.” 

As she came back, Bernadetta wiggled out from between two flower stems. “W-Was there anything?”

“No one there.” Byleth said, shaking her head. “I… must have been tricked by the light or something. Apologies.” 

“It’s alright.” Bernadetta said. Byleth leaned down and the mouse crawled into her hand. “I-I’m glad that there was no one. I don’t think I would be a-able to handle seeing anyone new.” 

“Mm.” Dorothea perched on Byleth’s shoulder as the human lifted the baskets. “I agree. We only revealed ourselves to you because of the circumstances, but to anyone else?” She shifted. “I’m not sure.” 

Byleth hummed, starting to walk. “I feel blessed that it was not another demonic beast. I have had enough encounters with them for years.” 

Dorothea twittered. “Have I ever told you the story when Hubie, Edie, and I went on an adventure? It involves fighting a few of them.” 

“I-is it scary?” Bernadetta asked, on Byleth’s right shoulder. 

“It can be.” Dorothea said. “Though if you don’t want it to be, I can play some parts down.” 

“No.. I’ll be alright.” The mouse curled closer to Byleth’s neck. Her fur was soft against her skin. 

“Great!” The mourning dove puffed up. “It was a dark winter, the night had just settled in. The cold had already set deep within our bones…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe sorry for the long wait, I kinda hit a road block in where I wanted to take the story. Not that I have a clear idea, but now it's more formed than it has been! So many ideas, but not enough ways to connect them. 
> 
> I hope you guys are staying safe.
> 
> Find me at @homunerd if you wanna chat!


End file.
